Angel Chronicles
by Thefrogkiller
Summary: A single mithra in a sea of thousands. Her life is filled with bumps and pitfalls. Maybe she will find a way through it. The last chapter is up. Hope you all enjoyed this tale.
1. I Stole My Own Life

My first story that I decided to Publish. I have several more chapters and depending upon the reader's reviews and reactions will discern the release of more chapters.

"How did it all start? Bastok held my birth. I didn't last long with my parents. They weren't alive long enough to see me arrive. The whole family moved from Windurst to Bastok to escape from family depts. But it didn't stop them from chasing us. My grandparents were dragged back but my parents and me were able to get away from them. But then it happened. Just outside of the Bastok walls there was an ambush. The beast men were everywhere. By the time the gates opened to our screams my father had fallen. There was a strong beast that led them all. He stood strong with a spear. The guards came rushing out to try to help my mother and I. One soldier grabbed me. But a beast man got a hold of my mother.

Not a hold of her, no. She died before my eyes. That beasts' spear caught her. It pierced her chest and pulled her into the air. Her body hung like a rag doll. I couldn't tare my eyes away from the sight. Tears came streaming down my face and a battle cry came from behind me. The royal guards came running out pushing the beast men back. All that was left was me standing in the midst of a battle looking at my parents. I remember pulling them together and burying them. I sat there in between their graves all night looking at the sky. The moon was red and full looking down at me. Then I thought. What if I don't move from this spot? What if I stay here and wait to join my parents? But I couldn't. That is when I left for Bastok."

The small mithra walked through the gates and looked about. As she proceeded she couldn't help but be amazed by the large beings that surrounded her.

"What are these creatures?"

Her stomach grumbled in hunger.

"I haven't eaten in days."

Glancing around for a corner shop she stopped one of the Galka.

"Excuse me, but could you show me where I could find some food?"

"HA, little one. You are in need of a map. Here, I'll let you have one of mine. When your done eating go find an equipment shop. You wont last long around here in just a dress."

She bows to him and runs off to the closest diner and walks in. There are soldiers and adventures sitting at all the tables. She steps up to the bar and looks for a waiter. From behind her comes a voice.

"Do you have any money on you?"

She falls off the stool in surprise. And looks up at the tall Elven man.

"I have a little to spare for some bread."

He looks at her irritated. "We don't sell bread. If you want to eat here you need to have enough for a full meal. If you don't have the gil you are wasting my time."

"I only have a little on me, I didn't come here with any."

He picks her up and tosses her out of the building. From inside she could hear laughter and sneers. She gets up and runs off far away from the building. She finds a bench and sits down and opens the map.

"Not coming back to the port area anytime soon. In the market area should be a store named the Dragons Claws. I should be able to get some sort of weapon there. I'll go hunt some rabbits for food if I cant pay anyone here for food."

Quickly running off to the shop she notices other races running about. TaruTaru practicing their healing spells on others, children running around playing. But she didn't have time to play. Too afraid to ask for any help she just ran to the store. Upon entering she couldn't help herself but look at the assortment of weapons on the walls.

"Welcome to the Dragons Claws, the only weapon store in Bastok. How may I help you little one?"

"I need a weapon for hunting."

"You'll need a lot more than that if you wish to go hunting around these parts."

"All the gil I have is for a dagger. Its all I will ever have."

Oh you don't need to worry about that. I see that you are a new comer to these parts. From Windurst I'm guessing."

"Yes. I just arrived yesterday."

"Oh dear, your not. Oh my, I'm sorry. You're the one that survived the attack yesterday. Please excuse me for a moment."

The large Galka walks to the back room and rummages around for a little bit. He walks back out with a chest.

"Here, it isn't much but it was just delivered from Windurst. I don't carry much in the line for mithra equipment but here."

He opens the chest pulling out armored clothing.

"A full set of adventures clothing. I have a dagger you can use. Now for you're monetary troubles go see the gate guards. They issue jobs and quests for citizens. Tell them I sent you."

She gladly accepts the armor and puts it on. She purchases the dagger and bows graciously. Patting the wooden shield proudly she walks to the gate guards. She addresses them.

"I am here looking for work. The man at the weapon store sent me."

"Ah yes we have a quest for you. Now take this package and deliver it to the outpost in North Gustaburg. You will be paid when you give it to the man there."

"OK sir."

She salutes him and takes the package. Quickly she runs outside to the north. On the way there she encountered many enemies. With the dagger she acquired she dispatched of many, but had to hide and run from some. Traveling overnight she finally arrived at the outpost. Greeted by the guards she presented them with the package.

"Ah yes the supplies are here. Excellent work. Your pay is here."

He gives the little mithra a bag of gil. For the next few weeks she continued to bring packages to the outpost. Soon she got strong enough from fighting off monsters that she was able to fend them off quickly leaving her more time to deliver the supplies to the outposts. A month later she arrived to find a party of travelers congregating around the outpost.

"Well look it's the little errand child."

"Looks like a weakling to me. How are you able to get past all the goblins little girl?"

"Shut up you idiot." The leader of the group yelled. "You must have ran all the way here to have made it by night fall. Here we are starting a fire for the night. Stay here where it is safe. Tomorrow we are setting off for Sandoria. Maybe you would like to join us. A rouge would be nice change of pace too all the mages and warriors I have been traveling with."

"Sure. I would love to travel with you guys."

This was the first time she smiled since her parents died. "Maybe I will find a place to belong here." She thought to herself.

The next morning they all set off for Sandoria. Leaving Bastok and not looking back. They traveled through the Konchet Highlands and approaching the Valkrum Dunes.

"Now little one be careful and stay close to us here. Once we get to the dunes there will be very strong creatures here. Make sure to not get near them. They are very territorial and will attack if you get to close to them."

"Right." The little mithra said.

The group traveled long through the sands and found a tunnel.

"We will stay here till night fall. When the sun goes down we will break through the desert to the north and arrive in the La Thiene Plateau."

Many travelers came through the tunnel but it was a quiet day. Night came and so they left.

"It has been rather quiet tonight. All the beast men should be asleep but their aren't any travelers out. This is usually when people cross the dunes."

To the east came howls, loud hollering from many men. They were coming closer quickly.

"Everyone get down. Bandits are coming. If we all hide they will just pass by." The leader said

"Lisa, make sure they don't find our guest. Keep her covered and hidden."

"Yes sir." She answered.

The bandits kept coming in their direction and soon they arrived just feet behind them.

"There was word of a small group traveling at night. They should have some goods to our use and lets not forget all the gil they own." One of the bandits snapped.

"Well then where are they?" The leader barked at him.

"I don't know, they shouldn't have gotten far from that tunnel." He answered

From behind them an arrow flew through the air striking one dead. The group turned and the hidden party rose and ambushed the bandits. From a small fight came a huge battle.

"You impotent whelps. You think we came alone." The leader of the bandits spoke.

He let off a signal flare. As it exploded in the air dozens of bandits came rushing out. The party scrambled together as they were quickly out numbered. The mages stood in the back casting their magic trying to keep the warriors healed. But their constant casting took its toll. All the mages became fatigued and couldn't stand from all the magic they were exhausting. Then with an unsuspected attack one of the mages fell.

A sneaky thief snuck up behind the group and struck down the white mage. She cried out for help. The party looked to see they efforts to stay alive disappear. Then another fell. So fell with him another mage. The party was gone, all but the one black mage that was hiding the small mithra child. The bandits looted the corpses of the fallen party. Till they found the leader was still breathing.

"Heh looks like one of them is still alive. Well seeing that you put up such a valiant attempt to survive I'll make it quick." The leader of the bandits speaks.

As he raised his sword over the warrior he was blasted aside with a fireball. The black mage stood there casting magic at all the bandits. She screamed in anger at the bandits. But because her attention was so focused on the leader of the bandits she found herself surrounded by enemies. With viscous attacks she kept casting till she fell to her own death.

"Hey boss we found a live one!"

"Yeah this one should fetch us quite a lot of money at the auction."

The two men dragged the small mithra out of the hole she was hiding in. They shackled her and pulled her to the boss. He looked her over.

"Yes the slave auction should see us well with this one. We shall set off and be there by sunrise." He spoke.

The bandits set off for the west for a grand gathering of traders and auctioneers. All night the traveled kicking the little girl every time she slowed. As the sun came up the neared the large tents surrounded by hundreds of guards and men of various statures and races. Several looked at the small mithra in glee.

"Hey I can't wait for the auction. I want to buy that now!" One yelled to the group.

"No sales until the show. She is going up for fair trade. You'll have your chance." The leader snapped back.

They signed her up and got the auction number.

"He looks like you have a day left before someone else owns you little girl."

They sent her back and she was shoved into a locked cage and left there for the day. Hours past until night fell once again. That night was her final day. Several other slaves were bought and traded. It now was her turn.

"There she is. Bring her out she is going up in 30 minutes." A worker said.

Two men came in and wheeled her cage out and parked it behind three others. She could hear shouting coming from the room in front of her, numbers shouting over others, each one getting larger and larger than the next.

"Why me. Why am I here in this sad life?" She thought to herself.

"Next up is a small mithra girl. She is young but think of what you can do with the youth of a slave. Bring the lucky lady out." The auctioneer spoke.

The workers wheeled her out on stage. Hundreds of people were shouting and yelling catcalls at her.

"We will start the bidding at one hundred thousand gil."

"One hundred and ten!"

"Screw you! One hundred and fifty!"

"Two hundred thousand!"

"Two hundred and fifty!"

"Two seventy-five."

Men kept bidding on the small mithra child. The prices getting higher every time someone spoke. Then in the back a slender woman came walking in.

"One million gil!" she yelled over the crowd.

All the men stopped and turned to her. The crowd went silent in her presence. All the bidding stopped and the mithra's fate was sealed.

All Characters created were of fiction. I don't own rights to Final Fantasy XI. They only thing is mine is the main character mithra.


	2. All That Is Left Too Steal Is your Soul

"Miss, may I ask if you have the payment before we stop the bidding?" The auctioneer said.

"Oh no. I don't have the gil. I just wanted to make an entrance."

When she finished speaking dozens of men rushed in storming the arena. The audience all got up and tried to fight back but was unsuccessful. The power of the men was too much for the scumbags that attended the auction. Up on the stage was the small mithra in the cage. She sat there watching the battle but feared what the new party here attacking the audience was any better than the first. Behind her she could hear metal clinking and the cage moved. She turned to see another small mithra picking at the locks to her cage. She looked up to her.

"Don't worry I'll have you out of there in a second." She spoke calmly.

From behind her came the leader of the bandits that captured her.

"You wont take off with my property!" He yelled.

He swung his sword down at the mithra working on the cages lock. It stopped midair. A second sword stopped it. The wielder stood before him. Much larger and taller galka with a long sword stared him down.

"Get her out of here. And try too keep a look out for yourself." He said to the other mithra.

The galka strikes the bandit down with his sword. He continues to fend off more and more men who want the prize in the cage.

"Heh… got it." The mithra said.

The lock pops open and she opens the door. The small mithra prisoner slinks to the other side away from the one who opened the cage.

"Hey we are here to help you. You don't need to be afraid." The one said

Hesitant the small mithra stays in her corner. The large galka warrior picks up the cage and shakes her out of it. She lands on the floor and looks around quickly for a way best for escape from both the bandits and the fighting force. With a small chance she bolts out through the back away from both groups. The entrance the slave traders brought her in. Through the holding cell area leads to an empty loading dock. Everyone attending is either fleeing from the campsite or running for their weapons to join the fight.

"Where are you going? This was a rescue, we aren't going to take you as a slave." A voice cam from behind her

The little mithra grew tears in her eyes as she looked behind her. The woman who came into the auction that started the fight stood by the door she just ran through.

"If you don't want me to come any closer I wont. I am just here to make sure no one else will hurt you tonight. I'm Kassi." She spoke "I'm sorry Lageato scared you. For such a large Galka he isn't so bad."

The mithra that picked the lock to her cage started walking up to Kassi.

"We need to get out of here."

"So be it." Kassi responded. She turned to mithra girl.

"You can come with us. Or you can stay here for the rest to come." She got on her knees and extended her hand to her. Slowly she walked to her. She took her hand and the three ran to the outskirts of the camp. There they waited till the rest of the group of warriors came.

"Ha that was fun. They couldn't stand a chance against us!" One cheered.

"So Kassi who did you manage to get?" One asked

"Well Kadak I'm not sure. What is your name?" Kassi asked

She looked up to her. "I don't have one."

"Well we cant have that now can we?"

All of the people backed away as what looked like the leader came up.

"Well Artimas, I'm not sure what we should do. Maybe look for her parents. Where are you from little one?" Kassi said

She sunk into her arms when Kassi mentioned her parents.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't bring that up yet."

"Well Kiary where do you think we should start?" Kassi asked

"Well seeing as she is a young mithra, I'm guessing Windurst." Kiary said.

"That is a long way from here. If anyone wants to go it will be a great service to this group. Not all of us can go so I'll have a group of 3-4 go with her to take her back to her home."

"Count me in." Kassi speaks.

"I'll go to." Kiary states.

"Where you go I'll have to follow." Lageato says.

"Good. You all know the way. Once you get her there where you go from there is up to you. Just make sure you call in your report every night." Artimas says.

"Yes sir." All three exclaim.

The two groups diverge and leave. The three and the mithra girl head southeast.

"Were are we going?" She asks

"We are going to Selbina. From there we are going to Windurst." Kassi explains

Once they arrive at the port town they get tickets for the boat ride.

"The next trip will arrive in 20 minutes. So lets look for a tavern around here. You look like you need to meat on your bones." Lageato says.

They head off for a tavern to feed them selves. Once they enter Lageato walks to the bar and orders four full meals.

"Ya know Lag, not all of us eat as much as Galka's do." Kiary states

"Not to worry what ever you don't finish I'll be glad to help you out with." He answers

The waiter brings out the food and Lag immediately digs in to his food. Kiary and Kassi laugh at him as he swallows his food. They start eating trying too keep their dishes away from him in fear that he will start eating their dinners as well.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kassi asks

The little looks completely disenchanted. She sits there staring into nothingness. Her eyes dart around the room, from windows to doors to people. Kiary leans in close to Kassi.

"I don't think she trusts us." Kiary whispers

"I don't blame her." Kassi answers

They finish up their meals except for the mithra girl who sits blankly watching her surroundings. From out side they hear the horn of the boat.

"Oh we better get going if we don't want to miss it." Lag says.

He gets up and pays for the meal. They all walk out to the boat but the mithra girl walks closely behind all of them. When they finally board the boat the three walk to the deck of the ship while the mithra girl wanders around the rest of the boat. The ride is long and rough. The waves crash up against the sides of the ship knocking it back and forth in the water. Through the long night they finally arrive at the port to Windurst. Once there the mithra girl runs off the boat. Kiary and Kassi could barely keep up with her. She darted around corners and through crowds of people. Lageato was left to look for Kiary and Kassi.

"Where is she going?" Kassi said

They finally caught up with her as she flees into a small hut. They approach the hut as they hear speaking inside. Crying from what sounded like the little girl.

"Where have you been. We though you and your parents made it to Bastok."

"We never made it to Bastok. I was left alone to live."

"What do you mean. No. They couldn't have."

"We got to the outskirts of Bastok and we were attacked by monsters."

"But if they are gone how did you get back here?"

At that moment Kassi and Kiary walked in.

"We made sure she got home safe. Now that we see she is with her family we should be leaving now." Kassi said.

"Now wait. Don't go anywhere. We must thank you for taking care of our little angel. But you must do us a favor."

"What is that?" Kiary asked

"You must take her away from here. She isn't safe in Windurst."

"What do you mean?" Kassi asked

"Yes what do you mean she isn't safe in her home?"

From behind them came two men.

"This mithra is the daughter of two people who have indebted them selves to this nation. They have borrowed from us a substantial amount of gil. So we must step in to make sure they pay back what they owe. And they have not registered her to this nation yet. So she must come with us now to register as a citizen of Windurst."

"Lageato. We need you to get some help." Kassi thought.

Her words seeped into a small green pearl she held. It transmitted her thoughts to a message to Lageato who stood by the docks.

"What is it?" He asked

"We need you to go to the Batsokian consulate to get some paper work." She said

"What paper work?" Lag asked

"See if there has been a recent filing of new citizenship to a young nameless mithra." Kassi said

"Consider it done." He said

Kassi and Kiary had to think fast to stall the men from taking the girl.

"Who much does her family owe the state?" Kassi asked

"That is official business only. It is not to be discussed between foreigners." One said.

The two tried to keep them there as long as possible. Until the two began to get restless and insisted they get out of the way so they can take her.

"If you do not stop obstructing us you will be arrested for stopping our work."

Kiary and Kassi finally got out of the way. As the two men left the hut with the little girl they ran into two larger men. Two galka stood outside hut looking at the other two.

"Lageato. What did you find?" Kassi asked

"I'll let my friend here answer that." Lageato said

"I am the official Bastokian consulate to Windurst. I have here approved papers here of signed citizen ship of this one mithra. It was signed and stamped by the mayor of Bastok 2 months ago." He said

"So? What is that going to stop us from our work? Get out of our way."

The Galka stood vigilant.

"This ruling states that you are illegally apprehending a citizen of Bastok. If you do not release her you both will be arrested. You are both breaking international laws."

"But her family owes us money. If they cant pay it then she will."

"Her parents are both in Bastokian Territory. She is under Bastokian protection leaving your contract with both her and her family null in void."

The words from the Bastokian consulate caught the ears of the lone mithra's family. They looked at each other with joy as the creditors left angrily.

"So now that you have been cleared of the credit problems you may be free with your life now." Kassi said

She looked at he and to her grandparents. Confused she didn't know what to do.

"Oh wait dear." Her grandmother said.

She got us and walked to the back to a chest. She opened it and returned with a box.

"Here little angel this was for you when we arrived at our new home."

She hands it to the nameless mithra. She opens in and inside lies a ticket.

"It's a full paid scholarship to the leading magic school in Bastok."

She reads scans the ticket amazed by it.

"Your parents wanted you to be their angel. To go out in the world and help people who are in need. To live better then they ever could."

She stood there speechless. With out a word Kiary and Kassi walk up to her.

"That's so great for you. Magic schools are expensive." Kiary said

She smiled.

"Well look at that. I never thought I would see anything other than sadness." Kassi spoke.

She took the ticket and put it in the box and closed it. She turned to the two and spoke.

"If you two could be so kind would you assist me to returning to Bastok so I am fulfill my parents whishes." She said

Astonished they looked blankly.

"That's the first thing you said to us since we saved found you." Kassi said

They looked at each other and turned to her.

"We would be happy to help you." Kassi said

"However we would like one thing in return." Kiary spoke

"What is that?" She asked

"What is your name?" Kiary asked

She looked down to the ground.

"I was never given one." She answered

From behind her grandmother walked up to her and put her hand on her head.

"We always called her our little angel."

"Well I think you have one now." Kiary said "Angel."


	3. Back To School

Chapter 3. Back to school.

Angel stood before the gates of a huge building. She held both a green pearl and a box. She walked the gates and put the pearl in her pocket. As she walked her eyes glanced over the courtyard. Many students were running around playing and practicing their magic. Quickly she hurries to the main office. Walking quickly through the hallways she finally makes it to the registration office.

"Hello there." She is greeted by a soothing voice. "Welcome to the Bastokian School for magic. May I interesting you in a tour?"

"Actually I am here for classes." Angel answers holding out box to the tall Elvaan.

"I see." He takes the box opening it to see certificates and paper work. "Well this seems to be all in order. All we need to do is finalize a few things. First which section of magic would you like to learn?"

"I'm not really sure yet." Angel said

"Oh alright. No worries we will set you up for a trial run of the school to see what you would like. And we'll have you shadow a student around for your benefit." He walks to the next room and speaks with other personnel. Angel stands in the room waiting for him to return. She finds a photo album setting on a table next to some chairs. She sits down and flips through the pages. Reading the names she notices something. Every person on the pages is either Elvaan or human.

"I guess for this school a tarutaru or a mithra wouldn't bother coming all this way."

The Elvaan comes in. For today we have a student to help you around the campus. She isn't really from around this area. She is a transfer student from Sandoria. She will only be visiting this school for a few months and she volunteered to show you around. You will meet her at the end of fourth period. Until then feel free to look around campus."

"But where will I see her? How will I know who she is?" Angel asked

"Oh don't worry. In this school she will find you."

A little unnerved Angel walked back out into the halls to roam about. She retraced her steps to the courtyard and found a tree to sit under. As she sat an hour passed. She sat staring at the sky watching birds fly past and clouds move. She almost fell asleep until a loud bell ran all across the school grounds. Jolted awake she got up and waited by the main corridor to see if her guide would show up. She stood about five foot nine; she was lost among the waves of students.

"How are they ever going to find me if I am shorter then everyone here?"

From behind her came a sharp tug on her tail.

"Ow!" Angel turned quickly to find where the unwanted attention came from.

Behind her stood an Elvaan woman looking down to her. She put her hand on her head.

"Sorry I pulled your tail." She spoke softly. "I didn't want to draw too much attention to you by shouting "Hey you mithra girl!"

Angel looked confused. "Are you the one who will be showing me around?"

"Oh I'm sorry." She bowed to Angel and spoke. "I am Ginryu, I will be your student guide to the Bastokian School Of Magic. Might I ask of your name?"

Angel smiled at her attempt to break the ice. "I am Angel." She said while bowing back to Ginryu.

"Angel, that's a peculiar name."

"So is Ginryu."

She looked down to a smiling face. "Well don't we have quite a tongue?"

"Well anyway. First thing I was asked to do is show you around the school then have to follow me to a class session. From there I am asked to request your acceptance to a magic school." Ginryu said.

"What do you mean by acceptance to a magic school?"

"Well there are three different schools of magic being taught here, white magic, black magic, and summoning. How ever it is extremely hard to get into the school of summoning."

"Ok then. I'm sure to have an answer by the end of the day." Angel said happily

Ginryu lead her off throughout the school. The courtyard to the library. Then the cafeteria and over to the battlegrounds.

"What takes place here?" Angel asked

"The battle grounds are a testing area for students. Here tests will be preformed involving weapon use and casting techniques."

Again a loud bell could be heard all over campus.

"That would be the end of fifth period. I will take you to my last class of the day and from there is up to you." Ginryu spoke.

Angel followed Ginryu as she ran back to the classroom building. Once there they walked into a building filled with students dressed in robes wielding staves and mallets.

"What class it this?" Angel asked

"This is weapon training." Ginryu answered

She walked to a locker and drew out a shield and sword.

"You're a mage aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Then why are you using a sword and shield?"

"For my mage class I can use such tactics."

Angel sat in the back and watched Ginryu spar with other students, and winning every match. She walked away at the end of the class to her locker to put her equipment away.

"Well Angel I am going back to the dorms so I can change. After this class I like to take a shower. If you go back to the main office there you can register your choice of magic school."

"Well about that."

"Yes?"

"What mage class are you anyway?"

"Oh me? I am a Red Mage." Ginryu answered

"Thank you for showing me around." Angel bows to her and heads of for the main office again.

Once she arrives there she fills out the paper work for her chosen class and is assigned a dorm room and a schedule.

"Well I hope to see her again." Ginryu thought to herself

She walked back from the showers to her room. She threw her wet hair back over her head as she opened the door.

"Hmm? Why is this door unlocked?" She said

Once she opened the door she was greeted by a small smiling mithra. Angel stood there holding a certificate out to Ginryu.

"Official entrance to the school of Red Mages." Ginryu read

"They told me you were the only other Red Mage on campus so they paired me up with you." Angel held the paper down looking at Ginryu. "I hope it isn't too much of a burden for you."

Ginryu slicked her hair back again looking down and Angel.

"Well if you are to be living with me there are a few rules. One, no jumping on the bed. Two you must be asleep by sundown. And three, I'm just messing with you, I'd love to have you stay here with me." Ginryu said

Angel laughed and put her papers away and sat on her bed.

"Ever since I came here I have been the only Red Mage in the school so I had to do all my exercises by myself. Tomorrow we will get you set up with your spell and equipment so you can help me out when classes come around." Ginryu said

The following morning Angel and Ginryu were the first up around the school. They were dressed in their school uniforms and were ready for the first day of class. How ever it was not in their agenda for the rest of the students. From behind the scenes there were students that were scheming.

"I have had enough of these outsiders coming to our school and showing us up. First there was just that one Elvaan Red Mage. Now there is the mithra as well?"

"I know I can't stand to see this school falling to shambles because of these kinds of people."

"Do not worry. I have a plan. Today will be their final day of classes."

From the balcony above the classroom building they stood watching everyone run about. Something would happen that would set this day apart from the rest of the world.

"Well Angel, it isn't much but we have enough gil here to get you a starting wizards attire." Ginryu said

"I'm not used to wearing robes or anything. Never less a sword."

"Don't worry, give it a few days and you'll fine. I looked at your schedule. When they said they would pair you up with me they weren't kidding. We have the exact same classes al day."

"Well that's not so bad. Now I wont have to ask anyone for directions." Angel said

"First period is defensive casting. Here we will practice out white magic. Seeing as we are Red Mages we don't really have the largest assortment of white magic spells. However we do get the benefit of being able to cast black magic spells as well."

"So we can just about do anything?"

"Not exactly. Because we stretch our learning so much to learn both white magic and black magic we are limited to the depths of which we can learn."

"So even though we can learn both types of magic we cant truly learn them both?"

"Yes. It takes us longer to learn them too. But in that weakness lays strength. We know the ins and outs of both sides of the magic realms. Giving us the ability to bend it too our will. We can defend against other magic's easier and cast it upon others more effectively."

"Sounds fun. I wonder why more people aren't Red Mages."

"There are several reasons behind it. But that is not our problem now is it?"

"No I guess not. So shall we get to class?" Angel spoke

"Sure."

The two went to class and followed their schedule. Everything was fine until lunch period came around.

Angel sat down at a table with a lunch. Her eyes were glazed over from her classes.

"Gin. How do you do it?" She asked with a blank look on her face

"These classes aren't too hard for you are they?"

Angel sat there slowly falling backwards.

"There are so many spells to memorize. It's not enough all the cures and elemental magic. But the sheer amount of enfeebling. Why?"

Ginryu laughed as Angel sat in a daze.

"There they are. Can we do this now?"

"No not yet. To have our plan fully succeed we must treat this calmly. Plant the seed and walk away and wait for it to bloom. Set the first phase in motion. Make them sit in a state of unrest."

"Right."

A human black mage turned around and uttered a few words. The air around his hands misted and fogged. He pointed at the mithra's tail. From his hand shot a cold wave of air that froze its surroundings. Her tail was quickly covered in a sheet of ice. The group stayed back as they watched the mithra freak and panic over her tail. The other one tried to get the ice off but was forced to resort to a fire spell to melt it.

"Ok leave it alone. We will go after the other one next period then when it comes to weapons training we will attack."

"What the hell was that?"

Angel was on end already, but a frozen tail was enough to ruin anyone's day. She sat in the nurse's office waiting for her tail to completely defrost. The nurse came back in with some warmed towels to wrap her tail.

"So don't you know what happened?" The nurse asked

"I was just sitting there with Ginryu eating lunch then my tail froze."

The nurse paused for a second. "Now normally I would say it was either a prank or it happened by accident. But you said you were with Ginryu at the time."

"Yes, we were eating lunch then it happened."

"Oh my. These things have been happening to the poor girl. Ever since she transferred here there have been random pranks played on her and her friends. So she has bee rather distant from everyone."

Ginryu sat in her class watching the clock.

"I wonder how Angel is making out with her tail." She thought

She sat in a daze throughout the entire class. The hour passed by as she starred into oblivion. When the bell rang for her to change classes she was shocked awake. Quickly she gathered her books and walked out the door to her final class. She heard quick footsteps from behind her.

"Gin!"

Angel leapt on her back grabbing her around her neck and wrapping her legs around her chest. Ginryu was caught by such surprise that she fell over hitting the ground backwards landing on Angel.

"This didn't go as well as I planned." Angel said stressed from Gin being on top of her.

Ginryu got up and looked down on the flattened mithra. She leaned down to help her up and saw her bandaged tail.

"So… how much does it hurt?" Ginryu motioned to her tail

"Not as much as you landing on me." She answered

"Well I'm sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry, I shouldn't have jumped on your back."

"No not that. About your tail."

Angel looks down and pulls her tail around.

"It wasn't your fault. Some punk decided to play fun with my tail. It's not like you did it."

"But because you were around me…"

Angel cut her off.

"Hey isn't it time for class?" Angel said enthused and she pulled Ginryu along.

They arrive at class ready but the teachers aren't around. Only the students stood before the two with their weapons ready.

"Oh what the bloody hell…" Angel said looking and the mob of students.

"We have been waiting for this day for a long time. Mages ready?" One called out

The gang of white stood ground throwing buff spells on themselves then came a flurry of spells. They all targeted Ginryu. Five white mages pointed at her and shouted, "SILENCE!"

The mages were enveloped in white light as it all awoke upon the two. Something horrid was about to happen. Ginryu looked more distressed then ever. She tried to speak but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. Angel thought fast on her feat. Her training as a rouge would have to substitute for her lack of magical knowledge. She grabbed Ginryu and ran for cover. With her casting abilities down they would have to resort to force. With cover of the walls they got to the lockers and grabbed what weapons they could. The two armed themselves with swords and bucklers. Angel looked at Ginryu and spoke.

"We are out numbered by mages. However we can take them. If we can dodge the black mages spells we should be able to get in close enough to hit them. And once your silence wears off they will rue the day."

Ginryu nodded and they sneaked off. Ginryu stood out front looking at the mages and taunted them. Angel used the opportunity to get behind the mages. The black mages were up front shielding the white mages. The mages sent fireballs and gusts of wind to fuel their attacks. She jumped from left to right avoiding the flames. At her feet she could feel rumbling. The earth shattered and sends her back. Then water came raining down on her. Quickly she recovered to her feet. Ginryu charged out at the black mages. With her sword she knocked the staves free from ones hands. She bashed him in the head knocking him unconscious. The waves of mages came at her and she continued to fend them off easily. Then as a surprise all the black mages were falling but none were getting up. One turned to the flock of white mages calling.

"Where are the healing spells?"

As he shouted he saw that the fight was ending. Angel stood in the midst of a dozen knocked out mages. She jumped and pounced on him. Soon the uprising fell and the two stood the victors. They ran. The two red mages gripped their weapons and ran. Out the room they bolted to their room. They packed and went to the main office.

"We're leaving now." Ginryu said.

"But why, your one of our best students."

"Because I rather not be attacked on a daily basis. Oh and in room 302 there are about two dozen mages that will need some treatment." Ginryu spoke

She and Angel walked out of the room and the building. Once they got outside they found a chocobo taxi to Sandoria. Ginryu paid the fair and got in; once she settled in she looked at Angel.

"This is your choice now. You can stay here or come with me to Sandoria."

Angel looked at her blankly and jumped in the taxi. "I'm not staying here."

Once she closed the door they left to Sandoria. Along the ride Ginryu talked to her.

"I always hated that place. They sent me there because that Sandoria had become too crowded with students. So they sent me to the one school that they thought I would fit in the most. Well I'm going back and you can come with me. However I can't guarantee that you will get in."

Angel looked at her. "I don't really care. I don't really have a home ore a family anymore. So if there is somewhere I can belong than it is best if I just follow. But I seem to be more of a bad luck charm than anything for people. The first group I traveled with all died. Then I meet up with you and your problems at school only escalate."

Ginryu patted her on the head.

"Your not a bad luck charm. You just happen to be in a lot of bad situations. But if you persevere you can face all of these problems headfirst. Back there I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

Angel smiled slightly.

"I know you will grow to become a great mage. Besides you have people looking out for you now."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked

Ginryu pointed out the window. Angel looked to see a dozen people following them riding on chocobo's.

"Artimas told me you were coming. Why haven't you used your pearl?"

Angel took the green pearl out of her pocket and held it in her hand.

"To see that you can handle problems and lead others into combat without fear is a great quality in a member of our group."

Normal Disclaimer I do not own the game FFXI it is property of Square Enix. I only own the main character and the story. All other characters have their own respective owners.


	4. Unknown

"No recognition. No appreciation. No respect. I hate this place."

Angel roamed La Thiene. She walked from the huge white crag to the pools and lakes. Along the way she met travelers that were wounded that she healed. Others were just running by that she cast protective spells on. She continued to just walk until she crossed paths with a very large orc. She stopped and starred at it as it starred back. Motionless she hoped that he would just leave and go back to what he was originally doing. But it didn't turn out so well.

"GAARRR!!!" it screamed at Angel

"GAAHHH!!!" Angel Screamed at it

Quickly she turned in the opposite direction and ran. The orc had other plans. It didn't take chase immediately but took out a whistle and blew. The sound could be heard all over the plains catching the ears of several other orcs out camping or hunting in the field. Angel didn't want to look back but she knew she was in trouble. No one could be found as she ran. The orcs were converging from all around the plains. A good twenty orcs were out hunting found the fresh meat of a mithra more tempting. Quickly she was surrounded. Normally she would be able to out run them all and fend them off with her magic. But the over use of casting on all the passing people wore her down. Her movement was slowing and the orcs were catching up. The orcs circled around trapping her. Angel drew her sword trying to hope she would get out of this encounter alive. Then it came.

One orc dropped in front of her, then a second.

"SECRET NINJA ATTACKUU!" She heard being yelled

Flashes and swift movements happened all around her. The large number of orcs was soon depleted that some started to run away. The orcs that did run away didn't make it very far. An Elvaan man stood with his hand on a long katana. He hunched down and charged the fleeing group. His fluid attacks could not even be seen in his speed. In his wake the orcs die on their feet.

"Zanu. A ninja is supposed to be silent."

"Ha, Elnroth you know I was just messing with them. If I wanted to take this seriously you wouldn't have had to draw your sword."

Angel stood with her sword in hand looking at the circle of dead orcs. Completely confused, she was at a loss for words.

"Oh I'm sorry miss." The Elvaan male spoke.

He walked forward lowering his mask. He bowed towards her and spoke again.

"I am Zanu, and that is Elnroth. We saw you running from all these punks here. So we thought you could use some assistance."

"Thanks… I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along to save me." Angel answered

"Well it looks like you need more help than you know. You don't even know how to use that sword of yours do you?" Elnroth said

"Oh calm down. Don't be so mean." Zanu spoke

Angel sheathed her sword and looked down.

"Its true. I don't really know how to use this thing. I mostly use my spells." Angel said

"Wait spells? You're a mage?" Zanu asked

"Kind of. I am a red mage. I just left the academy in Sandoria." Angel answered

Elnroth and Zanu spoke with one another.

"May I ask why you chose to be a mage?" Elnroth asked

"Because it was both my parents wish and so that I could help people in need." Angel answered

Zanu threw her a bottle of blue liquid. "Drink it, you will feel a bit better."

She looked at is and took a sip. Soon she drank the whole thing. She gagged as she finished the blue liquid.

"Gah… that is awful." Angel said

"Yeah I have a few of them. They are ether potions. They help refresh your body's magical abilities. Make sure to rest every now and then so you don't get too exhausted. Now that you should be a bit better draw your sword."

"What?" Angel said confused

"I need to test your worth. Draw your sword and fight me. You don't want me to come at you while your defenseless."

Zanu ran at her. She had just enough time to dodge out of the way and draw her weapon.

"What is going on?" She shouted

"Just a test."

He ran at her again but moved in odd patterns. She thought her was moving straight at her but as she swung her sword it passed though the air touching nothing. She was pushed to the ground.

"Too slow. You depend too much on your eyes. Just because you see something doesn't mean it's there."

Angel got up and looked around but saw nothing. Then this time she was hit in the front. Pushed backwards she swung her sword violently trying to catch something. But hit nothing. From behind came a tug.

"Ow!" Angel cried

Zanu and came from behind and pulled on her tail.

"You need to look past what you see and sense what is really there." Zanu lectured

She stood and sheathed her sword. With her eyes closed she stood still. From her left side footsteps brushed against grass. Angel quickly ducked as Zanu charged over her.

"Ha. I see you catch on quickly."

Angel stood again and listened for him again. Footsteps came from her right side this time but stopped. She opened her eyes and raised her hands at the sky. Zanu had jumped over her but couldn't move fast enough to avoid her spell.

"Gravity!" she spoke.

A dark aura collects around Zanu as he drops to the ground. He struggles to stand as Angel casts more spells.

"Slow. Paralyze."

He stands in a hunched position with extreme difficulty moving.

"Bind."

Zanu freezes in place. Unable to move Angel walks to him and pushes him over.

"Have I passed the test?" Angel asked the motionless ninja.

"I would say so." Elnroth spoke. "How long till he gets up?"

She thinks for a moment. "About twenty minutes."

"Well until he is ready to go you will have to pass a final test with me. The rules are you can only use your sword and no enfeebling magic."

"Alright. I don't see that to be a problem." Angel said

She draws her sword and stands guard. Elnroth steps towards her and swings his sword. Angel moves to block but is struck in the side and blown off of her feet. Breathless she gasps trying to get upright. Elnroth already by her he swings again striking her in the back. Pushed down on the ground again she cries in pain. He comes down again but she rolls out of the way and gets to her feet holding her side. Bruised and beaten she keeps an eye on Elnroth.

"He said he was only testing but my side and back. Is he actually trying to kill me?" She thought to herself

He approached her again but this time she attacked first. He blocked and struck her again.

"I have to think of a way to get that sword out of his hands. I can't slow him down to knock it out of his hands. But maybe I can make him drop it some how. Thunder will only make him clench it harder. Heat might do the trick."

She stands firm and holds her blade out pointing it at him. With a flash the blade glows bright red and fades. She rushed at him and swings her sword violently. Elnroth blocks every shot. With each clash of swords some fire energy from Angel's enfire spell heats Elnroth's blade more and more. Soon the sword retains too much heat and the air around the blade begins to wave and steam, but only the blade. Elnroth does not feel the heat of the enfire enchantment.

"I need to find another course of action."

"Enough playing around!"

Elnroth lunges for her and knocks her backwards. The blade hits her and burns at her clothing and flesh.

"Gah." She grabs her side in pain.

"So I see you have tried a new approach to fighting. Well now you have made it easier to finish this."

He jumped and came down on her with his sword full force. Angel pushed her sword up quickly.

"Ice…"

Elnroth's sword collided with Angel's, but went no further. His sword shattered. At the last moment subconsciously she cast enblizzard. The sudden change in energy transfer broke his sword. In shock Elnroth stood up looking at his fractured sword.

"Hmm. Well I guess I misjudged your talent."

He wrapped the hilt and put it in a satchel.

"It will take me three days to make a new sword." Elnroth spoke

He walked to Zanu picking him up.

"You can snap out of it now."

"Easy for you to say. I haven't been hit with these types of spells before."

They readjusted themselves and looked for Angel. She lied on the ground wounded gripping her sword.

"Elnroth what the hell did you do?" Zanu yelled

He ran over to her and rolled her on her back. She was out cold and covered in cuts and bruises.

"You were only supposed to test her not kill her!"

"She isn't dead. I had to use my full force or she wouldn't be worthy enough if she passed."

"That still is no reason to attack her so viscously."

Zanu picks her up and walks back to Sandoria.

"Where are you going?" Elnroth asks

"To get her to a white mage. And you might as well look for some new metal for you new sword." Zanu answered

They walked back through Ronfaure Forest to the gates of Sandoria to a hospital. Elnroth leaves to his own business while Zanu takes her to be treated.

"Welcome to the Sandoria Hospital how may we help you?"

"Yes I have a mage who needs to be treated for what seems to be blunt trauma, burns, and cuts."

"Oh dear me we'll have some orderlies to help her come back."

She calls some men to come and carry her back into the treatment area.

"She will be better in a few hours but because of her condition we will need her to stay over night. Come back at seven am tomorrow for visiting hours."

The next day Zanu came to get her out of the infirmary. From there they offered to train her further in the arts of fighting and combat based casting. After her run in with Elnroth she was hesitant to accept but she could use the proper training and went along with it. She traveled with them for years learning all she could. Her movements became more refined and could keep her attacks fluent with her casting. She soon found her skills at an even match for the two she traveled with. Her training finally ended in the town of Bastok.

"There isn't much left we can teach you. You can either walk away and never see us again or you can follow us till we find a final battle." Elnroth said

"I have been with you for a long time. Lets not end it here and now. Why not find a place to stay and sleep on the thought." Angel proposed

"Well I for one agree on that idea. We haven't slept in a bed for a while." Zanu said

The group walked to a bar for dinner when Angel saw a flier posted on the door.

WARNING TO ALL TRAVELERS! There have been recent attacks on all passing villagers and towns people of the nation of Bastok. All are warned to stay within the city walls until the problem is fully dealt with. All adventures and warriors are asked to assist the cause of the Iron Musketeers.

"Hmm. Hold on guys, go get a table, I'm going to go ask the gate guards for some information." Angel speaks.

"Alright but don't be too long." Zanu says.

She runs through the streets looking for a city guard. By the south gate stands a strong Galka covered to heavy armor.

"Sir I have come to ask about the attacks by the local beast men." Angel spoke directly

"Yes well we are looking for a collective force to go and destroy the Quadov strong hold at the Northern Mines."

"Yes I understand that but what are they doing anyway?" Angel asked

"They have been assaulting the farmers and abducting children. Just this morning there was word of an entire family that was taken as they were going through North Gustaburg."

When those words rang in her ears she was filled with such anger she couldn't help but turn and walk away. From her pocket she pulled out a green pearl and clenched it tight.

"Hello I am asking all in this group to assist me." She thought into the pearl.

Her words echoed through space. But none answered.

"I am asking for all who can I need some help eliminating a Quadov threat."

"Angel do you realize what time it is?" Kadak responded

"Time is not important this needs to be done now."

"Sorry but it is too late…"

Angel threw the pearl to the ground and bolted for the chocobo stables.

At the bar Zanu and Elnroth were confused

"Where could Angel be? She said she would only be a few minutes." Zanu speaks

"You worry too much. I think you are getting a little weird over that girl." Elnroth snapped

"Quiet you." Zanu said. "I'll be right back I'm going to go look outside for her."

He looks around and finds a Galka gate guard.

"Hello, have you seen a mithra girl come through here?"

"Why yes she asked about the attacks on the people of Bastok. After I told her where the Quadovs were holding up she left for what looked like the mines district."

"Thanks." Zanu says

As he walks away he scans the area. Walking south he sees a round green ball on the ground glowing in the moonlight. He bends over and picks it up.

"Hey this is Angel's. How did she use this again?"

Zanu holds the pearl and thinks into it.

"Hello is anyone here?"

A few seconds later he gets a few voices coming back to him.

"Yes you could say that."

"Who do we say is calling?"

"This is Zanu. I was wondering if anyone in here know of a mithra named Angel?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Kadak asks

"Well I was wondering if anyone know where she could be?"

"No. She did say something about helping her with a Quadov problem. Under normal circumstances we would help but it's too late at night for us to get out to Bastok." Ziggeruat said

"I have heard of your name from her but I don't believe you have ever been given a pearl. How did you get that one?" Artimas asked

"That's just it. I found this on the ground and I think it is Angel's."

Zanu paused.

"Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Kadak asked

"She couldn't have. She wouldn't. Is there anyone is the Bastok area?" Zanu spoke

"I am." Kiary answered. "Why?"

"I hope I'm wrong but I think Angel left to go fight the Quadovs by herself."

"No." Ginryu said. "I'm coming there now."

"Who ever can I am going to the mines to get her before she gets herself in trouble."

Zanu put the pearl in his pocket and took off for the chocobo stables. He road fast and arrived at the mines entrance to see something too horrifying.

"She couldn't wait."

The bodies of countless Quadovs were strewn all over the place. Blood was running over the ground. Arrows and slash marks showed that there wasn't a struggle. It was a massacre. But he only saw slashes no magical burns.

"This is going to be tricky." Zanu said to himself

"What will be?" A voice came from behind him

He turned around to see a mithra looking at him.

"May I ask who you are?" Zanu said

"I am Kiary. I will be assisting you in finding Angel. Others are coming but they may be a few hours. They are all traveling from Sandoria." Kiary said

"Well lets get going. If this is what it looks like outside I don't want to imagine what it's like inside."

The two walked inside with weapons drawn. They walked the empty hallways littered with corpses. This time slashes were all over the walls and bodies along with magic burns. They climbed through the mines to the second floor. The higher the two traveled the more devastation they saw.

"Why would Angel come here of all places. She never showed this much aggression before." Zanu said

"What do you mean?" Kiary asked

"Well for the past few years she has been traveling with me and a friend. I have been training her but in all the times she has encountered enemies she always goes in with a cool head. The action she took to under go this was just reckless." Zanu said

Kiary looked at him and noticed that he looked more and more worried the deeper in the mines they went.

"I'm sure she is ok. She can handle a few of these beasts." Kiary said

Zanu stopped and pointed at the corpse of one Quadov.

"See the slash marks. They are violent and ragged. She wasn't attacking out of force. It is looking more and more like desperate quick stabs and slashes. She was in a hurry for something. But…" Zanu stopped. "I don't think she planned on leaving when she finishes what she came here for."

Zanu started running. Kiary picked up the pace to keep up. They finally reach the third floor. The Quadovs were all alive here. Few corpses were on the ground. All the beast men were preoccupied with a disturbance coming from the north.

"That might be her they are all looking for." Kiary said

"She may still be alive." Zanu said

They snuck around watching the beast men move around and search for the intruder. Then screams were heard off in the distance.

"Angel." Zanu said

He ran off rushing to the sound. He came to a grate sectioning off the two rooms. Beyond the bars stood dozens of beast men. An explosion sent them all backwards. There stood a single mithra weaponless and bleeding. Her hair was covering half her face. But it was covered with a thick shiny fluid. He left arm remained motionless. Zanu saw a deep cut in her armor above her elbow. It wasn't the only one. Her legs and body were sliced and bleeding. But she wasn't alone. Behind her was a child. She moved quicker than she looked. Behind her the child followed closely. Then she ran off into another tunnel.

"We have to go back around to get to her." Zanu said

"If we go back to the main halls we should find another intersection that would lead to her." Kiary spoke

The two ran off to backtrack to find a new route. As they left a very large Quadov simply walked through and sniffed the air.

"Heh. A foul and sweet smell comes from around me."

It walks off in the direction that Angel ran.

Zanu and Kiary run back to the main hall to see another explosion blowing beast men away. They saw Angel and the child pass by and running to the entrance of the mines.

"There. Angel!" Zanu yelled

His words fell on deaf ears as she was out of sight before he could say any thing else.

"Lets go. We can at lest help her get out of here in one piece." Kiary spoke quickly

The two ran down the halls after Angel but the could not seem to get to her. They heard shouting and more explosions ahead of them but they could not see her. As they chased on the following group finally caught up with her on the first floor. Angel stood at guard looking at the entrance.

"Angel. Why wouldn't you stop when we called for you?" Zanu asked

Angel stood there just looking at the entrance. Kiary moved towards her placing her hand on her shoulder. Angel stood vigil not moving.

"Angel, are you alright?" Kiary asked

"Home." Angel said

"What?" Zanu asked

"I'm going home." Angel said

She kneeled down next to the child.

"You have to go to Bastok. Do you know where that is?" Angel asked

The child nodded.

"Ok."

Angel began to walk to the entrance. The ground started to shake. From behind her came a loud growl. The ground shook more and something was coming closer and at a fast rate. She turned around to see a huge Quadov emerging out of the mines. She froze in horror.

"No… It can't be…" Angel said

Through her mind ran images long forgotten but seared into her mind. Her father dead on the ground. Her mother forced in the sky by a spear. She looked in fear, in terror, in despair.

I do not own Final Fantasy XI it is all property of Square-Enix. All that I own is the story and main character. All other characters have their respected owners.


	5. Retribution

The Quadov stood scowling at Angel. It held a giant pole arm and was approaching her.

"Angel, get out of the way." Zanu yelled

She stood there and fell to her knees. The child pulled at her but she didn't move. The beast raised its weapon and prepared to strike. Images ran through Angel's mind, five years ago she sat at her parent's grave watching the moon. It shined on her face and the landscape around her.

"Will I stay her and die? Or will I go on and live?" She asked herself

She found herself walking through the plains stepping towards a small mithrian girl. She sat in between two graves. She was crying, hopelessly sobbing into her hands.

"Hey why are you crying?" She spoke to the child

She got down on her knees and crawled to her. The child looked up to her with red eyes. Angel put her arms around her and held her close.

"Shhh… don't worry there is nothing that will hurt you now."

"My… my mom and dad… why did they leave?" The child cried

"They didn't want to leave." Angel said consolingly. "But you will have to fight on to live. They fought to get you here. Use this to go on and live for them."

The child slowly stopped crying. She looked up to her and spoke

"Then what are you doing? Why are you giving in?"

Angel wiped the child's tears away.

"I wont any more."

In a flash Angel opened her eyes and took the child and rolled out of the way. Using herself as a shield she kept the child out of harms way. Angel dropped her weapon after it got lodged in a beast's corpse. All the magic she used she was completely drained. Tired she looked around for something to use for cover. Option less she got up and tried to get out of the enemies range. Due to her extensive wounds she couldn't move quickly and her left eye had been damaged. The beast raised its weapon once again.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" A voice yelled from behind it.

Zanu slashed viscously at it with his daggers. He stabbed it a good twenty times before the Quadov turned around to face the problem. As he faced Zanu he was struck with an arrow dead in the face. The thick skull soaked most of the arrow. But more were coming. Five more arrows struck the beast each blow sending him back more and more. Angel picked up the child and ran around it trying to escape its rage. She was able to get no more than ten feet away when Zanu yelled again. But it was too late. The Quadov swung its pole arm and struck Angel in the back throwing her against the wall. She hit the stone with a thud and did not get back up. The child crawled out of her grip and tried to wake her, but it was no use. Kiary and Zanu looked it absolute fright at the limp body lied motionless on the floor. Zanu vanished and reappeared at Angel's side. He picked her and called to Kiary.

"We need to get out of here. This thing is too strong for us." Zanu said

Kiary ran over and grabbed the child. The two ran out of the mines into the night sky. Crashing came after them. The huge beast charged out of the mine after them. It roared loudly and raised his weapon ready to attack the fleeing victims.

"CHARGE!"

A wall of spells swarmed the giant Quadov. It was blown backwards then a flurry of arrows screamed through the air striking the enemy. Then came the warriors. A dozen men rushed the beast not allowing it to get back up.

Zanu and Kiary got out of the way while the rest of the Shadow Riders continued to attack it. Zanu brought Angel to the mages.

"Please, she needs medical attention." Zanu spoke

"Don't worry leave her to us." Wiicloud said

She and Negative prepared their spells. A white holy light consumed the two white mages as they cast the strongest curing spells they had. Glowing bubbles surrounded Angel as life was breathed back into her body. She violently awoke and coughed hard. She looked up through her one good eye at the people that were around her. But the exhaustion knocked her out again.

"Wait what happened?" Zanu asked

"Oh she is fine. She will need a few days too rest. After taking that much damage I am surprised she made it this far." Negative spoke

Over that the battle the warriors were fighting brutally until Artimas swung his sword down hard landing the final blow killing the beast.

"Ha. Stupid beasts. Think they can defeat us!" Artimas cried

All the men and women on the field cheered in victory. A few came running back to the white mages looking for their wounded comrade.

"Angel? Where is Angel?" Ginryu called

"She is over here." Kiary called

Before the others could get to her Zanu picked her up and started running back to Bastok.

"Wait… who is that and where is he taking her?" Kadak asked

Others tried to take chase but he was out of sight quickly.

"The last thing you need right now is a bunch of people crowding around you talking to you and asking you questions." Zanu said as he dashed through North Gustaburg

"No… mother… father…" Angel spoke in her sleep

"Shhh… sleep you will need the rest."

"Please… why did you leave me…"

Zanu arrived at the gates to Bastok and took Angel to an inn. Up in her room he put her in a bed and pulled the covers up to her.

"Sleep I'll be back in the morning." Zanu said

"Don't go…" Angel said softly

Zanu paused at the door and looked back at her.

"I'll be back." Zanu said as he closed the door.

He walks out and goes to find Elnroth.

The next morning Angel wakes up in the inn confused to how she got there.

"Where am I?" she says

A knock at the door and a voice follows.

"Are you decent in there?"

She gets up and answers the door. Zanu greets her.

"Well good morning I hope you slept well."

"I'm fine. But what am I doing here?"

"I brought you here after the fight in the mines. You really should have a doctor look at that eye for you. Here you get washed up and we'll go look for one."

An hour later Angel and Zanu get to a doctor's office and leave with unpleasant news. Angel walked out with a white bandage covering her left eye.

"How long do you have to wear that?" Zanu asked

"Only for a week. But that's not the bad news. He said my eye wont get any better. So I'll be blind in one eye." Angel said

"Oh here. Before I forget." Zanu says

He digs into his pocket and gives her the green pearl she threw away.

"You might need this. Everyone will want to know how you are doing."

"I don't think they will want to talk to me."

"If they didn't care about your well being you would not be here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"After you were knocked out they all came to help you. And they ended up saving your life."

She looked into the pearl not knowing what to say. Angel took it and held it close to her.

"I am sorry." She spoke into it

"Angel is that you?" Ginryu said

"Where did you go? We were so worried." Kiary said

"Yes why didn't you listen to us? We would have helped but you needed to wait." Ziggeraut spoke

"What I had to do could not wait. I am truly sorry for the danger I put all of you in. I cannot bear thinking of any of you getting hurt again." Angel said

"What do you mean. As long as you need us all you have to do is ask." Artimas said

"I'm sorry but I must leave. For your sake I need to do something. This is good bye."

Angel held the pearl in her hand and focused on it. She threw it into the air and the pearl dematerialized by a shock of lightning.

"I have done what I needed too." She said

Angel looked at Zanu.

"To answer your question. I cannot go with you and Elnroth. I have one more thing to do."

"What's that?"

"I have to finish my promise."

Angel bowed and walked away. Before Zanu could say anything Elnroth came up behind him.

"Don't. You can't change her mind. She will come back. You'll have your chance then."

Angel ran to the port district and waited for the next air ship. Once it docked she boarded and sat on the top deck watching the shore.

"For my parents sake I will get stronger and I will not have to put others in danger for my needs."

I do not own FFXI or most of teh characters in this story. I only own the main chararacter. All other PC's and NPC's have their respected owners.


	6. Something Lost

Zanu Sat starring up at the sky holding a green pearl looking through it as the sun's light passes through it.

"So anything interesting happening?" He speaks into the magical pearl

"Nothing out here." Kiary says

"The beastmen seem to be quiet today out here." Kadak says.

"Why does it have to be boring out here?" Zanu asks

"Well why don't you go to the orc's outpost and rustle some things up?" Ziggeraut asks

"You know I think I might just do that." Zanu says

He hops up and walks through the open field of Ronfaure forest. He does a running leap and jumps from one tree to another. He passes over a few adventurers out hunting or fighting with the goblins. As he nears the entrance memories flash through his mind.

"Come on if you were to be surrounded by enemies you have to always have an escape plan." He told her

Angel was trying to follow him as he ran through the woods.

"Always keep and keen eye around your surroundings. Use everything as a possible means of cover or a weapon." Zanu continued to speak

Quickly he snapped out of it. Zanu landed before a tunnel. Through it he walked and found a small beaten trail. He sneaked up to find a large group of orcs converging at a center point. Slowly he snuck up and found they were having a meeting.

"For too long we have been stuck in this dead wasteland. I say we stop this once and for all." He hollered

Cheers came from all of the orcs.

"Our time has come. We will have our day."

As the orc finished talking the orcs all filed out cheering and yelling. Up in a tree Zanu sat motionless.

"This is not good." He thought to himself

He watched as more and more orcs came out of the tunnels and hills. He climbed up the tree and moved swiftly trying to get a better view. He found a very tall tree and got to the top. Zanu looked in horror to see an ocean of orcs piling down from the mountain.

He took the pearl out and slowly talked into it.

"Hey guys. We have a bit of a situation down here."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked

"There is a very large amount of orcs that are coming down from the outpost."

"How many like a few dozen?" Kadak asked

"More like a few thousand." Zanu answered, "I am heading back to Sandoria to alert the Royal Knights."

Zanu climbed down the tree and stared running for the gates of Sandoria. Running into the city he started yelling

"THE ORCS ARE COMING!"

He kept running till he got to the kings castle in Northern Sandoria. Running to the guard he told him all he saw. With his report filed he called all the groups members to come to Sandoria now.

He and Elnroth already were at the gates waiting for the rest of them.

"You said there were how many orcs out there?" Elnroth asked

"I just saw so many I just ran."

The whole group of the Shadow Riders approached the two Elvaans.

"What's the current situation?" Artemis asked

"Well it looks like there are a whole lot of orcs coming this way." Zanu said

"Wonderful. Well I need a group of our best warriors to assist me in quelling this situation. Seeing as they are only orcs this shouldn't take long. The rest of you will be here and assist the rest of the people in defending the town." Artemis declared

He read off a list of names that would accompany him. Kiary, Ziggeraut, Wiicloud, Lageato, and Kassi. The group quickly dispatched and ran for the outpost.

"So what is the plan anyway?" Zanu asked

"Well in theory if the general or who ever is leading the orcs dies then all the orcs will be lost. If there is no one leading them they should fall pretty quickly." Ginryu said

"So until that happens we are here to just slaughter the opposing force." Kadak spoke

Up in the outpost the group of six was moving swiftly. They were trying to get to the top of the outpost quickly before getting noticed. The plan of attack was to find the leader and slay him before the orcs launched their attack. And by looking at the surroundings it would be fairly soon. They kept running past a few scouting orcs but they died by Kiary's arrows before the group could ever be seen. On they ran. Up hills and pathways and across rope bridges till they found it. A dank cave with a slight illumination was the only path left for them with out going through the main paths of the orcs. Silently they crept to a very large room in the cave. Stone pillars were holding the ceiling up over a pool of water in the middle. In the center held a throne with torches illuminating the room.

"Well this is odd. He should be here." Artemis said

"Who ever could you looking for?" A voice speaks out from ahead of them

A flying eye came floating into the room.

"Oh its just a bunch of travelers. Well be off with you, I have more important matters to attend too."

"Hold it." Ziggeraut speaks. "Are you the one leading the orcs?"

"Ha ha ha, you could say that. But how would you know about that?" The eye asks

"Give it up we are going to stop you before this mess even starts." Artemis speaks

The floating eye blinks and widens. A flare shines the entire room rendering the group paralyzed. It flies off out of the room. A few minutes later they unfreeze.

"What the hell was that?" Ziggeraut said

"I don't know but it's going to die." Artemis spoke

He ran after is and quickly the rest followed. As the group found the exit they didn't care if the rest of the orcs found them they had to finish their mission fast. Running corners they found an exit to the back of the orcish encampment. Moving behind the tents they moved to a large arena. Torches were lit and flags were waving everywhere but there was only a giant building and nothing more. It looped around to the entrance with a dozen doors on either side, and one very large gate in the middle. The six cautiously walked in scanning their surroundings.

"I don't think we should be here." Kassi said

"What could possibly go wrong?" Lageato asked

As he finished his words all the doors swung open. A horde of orcs came rushing out. They threw themselves at the party but were slaughtered. The combined might of the six easily fended off the rampaging orcs. Soon the group stood in the midst of a field of dead orcs. The stench of death and blood ran through the room area.

"Ha. Very good. Seeing that you can easily dispatch of these mindless minions of mine there is no reason for you to fight more of them. So I have something more in use for you to deal with." The eye said as it floated down from a window above the large gate.

"What are you?" Artemis yelled

"I should ask you the very same question. Coming in with out announcing your selves. Have you no tact?" The eye lectured

Kiary took aim and fired a arrow at the beast. It flew through the air striking one of its wings. Its yelps in pain and drops a few feet in the air. It regains momentum to land on the ground.

"Is that how your going to play? Very well." It speaks

It turns around and shouts a call to open the door. It slowly creaks open then the doors fly out and a huge black dragon busts the doors down. It roars out into the sky and sees food. Six morsels of food.

"HOLY HELL! WHAT IS THAT?" Kassi yelled

Her fright landed her right in the dragon's rage. The floating eye was back up and flying about the dragon. Kiary shot arrows at the beast. Each one hit the creature but did not defer it at all. The huge hide took the arrows but he did not notice the pinch of the arrowheads. Kassi tried casting magic upon it but the floating eye flashed its eye again leaving her speechless. She tried to cry out for help but couldn't speak. The dragon acted quickly and came down on her with a claw. One swipe and she was drug back to the awaiting beast. The party screamed at it but to no use. It bit down and she was gone.

Lageato was angry. He stormed out with a large sword drawn slashing at the creatures face. Each hit smacked it around. They eye faced him trying to hit him with another flash. An arrow struck it dead in the eye. It falls to the ground screeching in pain. Ziggeraut and Artemis rush over and destroy what is left of the floating eye. Each slash coming down in furious anger. They beat it to a pulp not even letting it move again. Then with another roar their attention quickly changes. Lageato is swiping his sword at the dragons face but is pushed aside by one of his claws. He shakes off the hit and goes back swinging. Artemis backs him up striking the beast around its neck.

Wiicloud and Kiary stand in the back doing what they can to keep the dragon's attention unbalanced. A strike of an arrow scars its eye. It screams in pain and anger. It looks through its one good eye and rushes at Kiary. Quick on her feet she strafes around drawing its attention away from the rest of the group. With its back turned Lageato runs under the beast stabbing at its chest. With a firm grip he rips his sword around trying to do as much damage as possible. The dragon stands up and whips its tail around slamming him into the ground. It keeps slamming its tail on him until Artemis and Ziggeraut slash its tail away. The two try to get the large Galka out of the way but they cannot pick up his hulking frame.

"This is not going to end well." Artemis thought to himself "I have lost one to this beast and soon maybe another. I wont let it have any more."

He shouts to Wiicloud to prepare and teleportation spell to get the remaining group out of the area. She stands with her arms coupled straining at the power she must muster to cast the spell. Artemis and Ziggeraut try to get Lageato back within range for her spell to have power over him. She nears completion of the spell and the dragon focus attention back on them. Artemis didn't think twice. With all his strength he pushed Ziggeraut out of the way back to Kiary and Wiicloud. She finished the spell and the three of them disappeared. He turned to Lageato as he regained consciousness.

"Hey where is everyone?" He asked

"I sent them away. We have to stop this beast or it will climb down this mountain and attack Sandoria and the rest of our friends." Artemis declared

"Well give me my sword. I wont go back down with out a fight."

The group of three reappeared at a large gate crystal in the middle of La Theine.

"Where are Artemis and Lageato?" Kiary asked.

Ziggeraut looked down in lost hopes. "They are still up on that mountain."

A voice came over the pearls.

"Lageato and I are sorry that we cannot come back down to see the rest of you guys." Artemis speaks "We have found a large amount of explosives the orcs have been stockpiling. And I refuse to let this abomination live to attack others."

"Sorry Kiary." Lageato spoke

An explosion rang through the fields. The sound carried on the winds to the group of three running back to Ronfaure forest. The rest of the group stood at the gate of Sandoria with falling debris raining down. They all looked to the sky seeing black smoke and nothing over the pearls. The silence sank into the group. Wishing, hoping that their leader would speak back into it telling them he was alright. But only silence rang, bringing some to tears and others to bow to the ground to respect the loss of their leader.

For the next few weeks the royal knights spent cleaning out the orcs outpost. They found the giant crater where the explosion took place. But all they could find were the burnt armor of the two warriors and the decimated corpse of the giant dragon. In service a funeral was held for the three fallen comrades. The group was depressed and torn. Without a leader moral was low. People had been leaving but this struck a blow that left the rest remaining wondering how long they could keep this going. One night Ziggeraut called them all together and announced the falling out of the group Shadow Riders. He will reconstruct a new group of adventures. He declared a search for new members. The original members were told to scatter and find warriors of great strength and mages of kind heart. That is where I came in. I proposed a search for a fellow former member. She had been gone for three years. If not to just ask her to come back. But to tell her the horrid news of what transpired.

Zanu talked to the bartender.

"So you have traveled from Sandoria to Bastok. And now you are here in Windurst looking for whom?" The bartender asked

"A mithra by the name of Angel." He answered

"Well if you want to find a mithra this would be the place. But can you be a bit more specific?"

"She has dark brown hair and has a eye patch covering her left eye."

The bartender paused.

"I think I remember seeing her a while ago. She used to come in every now and then but that was a year or two ago."

"Great another dead end." Zanu thought to himself.

"Well thank you for your time." He puts some gil on the table and walks out.

"I have searched all three nations. The only one left is Jeuno."

A call came other his pearl.

"Attention all members. We are having a grand meeting in Ronfuare forest this evening. All are expected to attend."

Zanu hurries off to catch a airship back to Sandoria. He arrives in time for the sun to set and the moon to arc in the sky. He rushed out of the port and to the port area. Through the forest he ran looking for the rest of the group. A good thirty people stood around a large fire. All laughing and talking to one another. Zanu arrived to see them all cheer as Ziggeraut stood and began to talk.

"It has been a long month. We have searched long and hard for you all. But I am glad to announce we have once again have a wide arrangement of fellow adventures to be proud to have. We will be in battles beside one another. Fighting to keep the rest of us safe and alive. Tonight I propose a celebration for our long lives together."

He finishes talking as a loud cheer arises from everyone.

As the night carries on the fire dies down. The group settles up and sleeps the night out in the forest. A few yards to the south a large tree holds one on looking the group. Stalking through the trees it watches the group silently. The night goes on but it stays still on watch.

Legal disclaimer. I do not own FFXI. It is under full ownership by Square Enix. All i own is the main character and the story. All other characters have thier respective owners.


	7. Summoners Sickness

Authors note. OK before you read this chapter I have a few things I need to say. Before I started writing this story I had three rules I said I would up hold. One, No 2 hour abilities. Simply because I didn't think on a story basis you should give everyone such a powerful move. That and I couldn't figure out how to work it into the story. Rule number 2. No romances. I am not very comfortable to making characters of mine get into a romantic relationship. And 3, no sex. For the obvious reasons. One I wouldn't be able to post it. And two, I'm not going to write about that, just no. Anyway with that being said I have broke one of my rules for this chapter.

The next morning the group set up and left for Sandoria. But not all was well. Zanu had been uneasy all night but he couldn't put his finger on it. Some of the others were talking then he heard it. A quick rustle behind him then to the left. No flapping wings, no cawing. It wasn't a bird. But there was something in the trees. He nudges Kiary.

"Do you notice anything strange?" Zanu asked

"No why?" She responded

"Do me a favor and fire an arrow at the tree directly behind us."

Kiary glanced around and saw a single large tree several yards behind them.

"Why?" She asked

"Do it and see if you hear anything?" Zanu said

She stopped and drew an arrow. Quickly she turned and shot an arrow. As it struck the base a rustle through the leaves followed from that tree to the next. Kiary quickly caught on and fired again to the next tree. The rest of the group were confused and lost to what was happening. Zanu jumped to a tree near by. He threw some stars at the trees sectioning off the unseen follower. He threw a star and jumped in between two trees. He collided with a solid object. As he landed he held tight as an invisible force struggled to get loose. The rest of the group surrounded him to see what he caught. Chster, Ziggeraut's close friend, was asked to see what his magic could do. He stood and cast an enfeebling spell to rid the target of and magical protection.

"Dispel." He spoke pointing his hands at the invisible catch.

A glass like mirror shattered and dissipated showing a small mithra in a ninja garb.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Ziggeraut scolded

"You cannot get me to divulge any information." She snapped

"Well I guess we'll turn you into the authorities and they can decide what to do with you." Zanu said

Extremely irritated she struggled at much as she could trying to get out of his grasp. Chster cast a bind spell on her keeping her under control. As the began to take her to the Sandorian Royal Knights she began to talk.

"All right. I will tell you if you let me go." She said

"See now wasn't that so hard." Zanu spoke

They let her go and she told her story.

"I was only ordered to watch you and report back to what I saw. That's it. No interruption. Just a shadow. Now can I go? I wont get paid for this now." She complained

"Fine go." Chster said

He dispelled the binding spell so she could leave. The ninja ran off quickly. Zanu had other plans. He took chase. He wanted to know who would want to keep tabs on them and why. He followed her from Ronfuare forest to Lower Jeuno. She ran into a small building. He waited outside watching the place. For hours no one else came in or out. Zanu hid in the shadows watching the entrance. His patience was rewarded hours later. A mithra and an elvaan walked out of the building together. The mithra looked the same enough to be the ninja that he followed to that building. He watched them as they moved to the chocobo stables and left for Rolanberry fields. Zanu moved quickly to stay out of sight but keep a good look at where they were going. Through the fields they rode. The pair arrived at a small house; they dismounted and parked their chocobos by the door. Zanu sat and watched as they entered. Someone was at the house already to welcome the two. An hour later they leave. He ignores them and pays more attention to the one living in the house. He kept wondering why would this person want to hire ninjas to follow them around. He stayed on watch waiting to the fiend to exit his house so I could put a face on this person. The door opened. Out stepped a figure draped in a cloak. It moved for Jeuno. Zanu moved around sneaking in closely.

"No it can't be…" Zanu thought

He kept following the cloaked being through Jeuno. As it began to leave the person held two bags packed with groceries. Zanu took his chance and spoke up.

"Need any help miss?" Zanu asked

Startled she stops and looks down.

"No I shouldn't be of any bother." She responds

"Nonsense. I cant let a woman wonder out into such an area at night be herself. Think of what could possibly happen." Zanu spoke

She kept walking, and Zanu kept following. She walked all the way back to her house and Zanu stayed one step behind her.

"It has been a long time. I think I have searched all over the place for you." Zanu spoke

"Heh… You haven't changed one bit have you? I said I had to leave but you wouldn't listen. Well here I am. You found me." She said

"I'm sure the rest would like to see you." Zanu spoke

"I'm sure they would."

She put one bag down and opened the door to her house. Zanu picked it up and walked in. It was a normal single room house with a bed in the corner near the fireplace. As well with stove and a table. And off to the side in the far corner stood a large staff.

"So you are still practicing your magic? Or have you decided to follow in my foot steps and be a ninja?" Zanu asked

"No. I haven't been out in a while." Angel said

"Well do you mind if I call a few people over then? They all would love to see you and tell you all the news that has happened." Zanu exclaimed

Angel was going through her bags putting things away till she got to some goods that needed to be put up away higher than her reach. Zanu came up from behind her and put it up. She spoke softly.

"Don't you have some people to see? You don't have to feign interest in me to keep me company."

Zanu put his arms over her pulling her in close. He spoke into her ear.

"Do you honestly think that if I didn't care about you I would never have spent all this time trying to find you?"

She put her hands to his. She sighed.

"It has been a long time since I have seen any of you." She said

Angel pushed away.

"If you want to tell them you found me then go do it. I have some cleaning to do if I am to expect company."

Zanu a little upset walked away and outside to call in on his pearl.

"Why does she always have to push away?" Zanu thought to himself

An hour later Zanu stood outside Jeuno waiting for any of the new groups members that wanted to see Angel again. A few came. Kiary and Ginryu were among them, and so was another Elvaan.

"I can't believe you found her. Where has she been hiding all these years?" Kiary asked

"Lets not stand around and ask questions when we can go ask her in person." Ginryu spoke

The four left for Angel's house when Zanu had to ask.

"So who is the other guy?" He asked

"Oh that's Mabs. He is with me." Ginryu said

"Well I guess it's a day full of news." Zanu responded

As they neared her house they hear noises coming from the distance, shouting and crashing. They hurry up to see a battle outside of their destination. Three large Quadavs stand around the house. They bear weapons and approach the house. The door opens and more shouting can be heard, then an explosion. The three are thrown back and Angel steps out into the dark night wielding a very long staff. It curls at the top with a fine pointed end. She batters one back but the other two come from the back. She is pushed around like a rag doll. Her staff is thrown out of her reach. Another spell throws them all back.

Angel stands firm. Out of range they can see her grab something off of her face and a large enchanted summoning circle flashes on the ground. A huge beast comes climbing out of the ground. The titan simply destroys the threat to the caster. Its huge fists ground the enemies into the ground. As they all run closer to her she falls on her hands and knees. Zanu runs to her but the giant summoned creature stands between her and Zanu. Angel grasps at her chest in pain. She focuses all she can. The pain fires through her as she speaks a single word.

"Release…"

The avatar punches the ground as a new summoning circle grows around him. He disappears as the circle fades. Zanu rushes over to her. Holding her in his arms she is breathing heavily. He picks her up and takes her inside. Putting her down on her bed he wonders what he can do. Slowly her breathing goes back to normal. He looks down at her a little confused. Her left eye has a scar from the fight back in the mines. But there was a more elaborate scar covering the whole left side of her face.

The next morning Angel rustles awake. She leans up and looks around her. Slowly her vision focuses and she sees three people moving about her house. She quickly realizes what is going on and grabs for her face. Hair was draped down over her face but the mask was gone. She covered the left side of her face with her hand and spoke.

"Umm… Who are you why are you all in my house?" Angel asked

The three looked over to her.

"Oh we thought you would never wake up." Ginryu said

"Yeah. We got here last night and found you out cold." Kiary spoke

Angel thought back to the night before remembering what happened.

"Where is Zanu?" She asked

"Look down." Kiary said

Angel looked down to see him asleep in the very same bed. Her eye widened as she jumped out of bed and onto the floor.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Angel yelled

Zanu groggily got up and looked at her.

"Well good morning." He spoke

Angel grabbed her staff and beat him on the head till he got out of her bed.

"What were you doing in bed with me?" Angel yelled hysterically

"Hey calm down you the one who wouldn't let go of me. I put you down in your bed you grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me leave." Zanu said

Kiary and Ginryu were talking amongst themselves laughing at the scene.

"And what are you two doing here?" Angel asked the pair

"Oh we are here just to keep you company." Kiary said. "But I guess we don't need to be here."

The three standing in the kitchen area all laughed at her joke. Angry she glared at the group.

"I know who some of you are. Who is the other Elvaan?" Angel asked

"This is my Mabs." Ginryu said. "We got engaged a year ago and just got married a few months ago."

A little distraught Angel looks down at the floor.

"Yes sorry I missed the ceremony." Angel said apologetically

"By the way Angel why are you hiding your face?" Ginryu asked

Angel grabbed her hair clip and a wave of hair covers her face. Se gets up and looks for her mask. Zanu puts his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you hiding?" He asks

"Nothing I just need my face mask. The scar is sensitive to light." Angel said

Zanu held her mask out to her.

"I'm not so sure if I should give this back to you. I much rather see your whole face."

Angel took it and clipped the mask on. She sighed and brushed her hair back.

"Hey Angel I thought of something you could do to make up for leaving us." Ginryu said

"What's that?" Angel asked

"Could you show us some of your summons?" Ginryu asked

"What summons? What are you talking about?" Angel asked

"I saw one last night." Zanu said. "It saved you from those Quadavs yesterday."

"You saw that?" She said

"Yes and I would love to see more of them." Kiary said

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can do any of that today. I have to clean this place, fix lunch, and I still need to go to Jeuno." Angel rambled on

Zanu got up and walked behind her. He picked her up and took her outside.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Angel yelled

"Taking you out of this house and letting you have a little fun." Zanu answered

He got her outside and put her down. The other three that followed stood there cheering her on to summon something. Finally she gave in. She put her hands together hands and began speaking.

"Elements of old, elements of new. Come forth shine your light and hold yourself true!" Angel spoke

He hands pointed to both sides and the winds around them picked up and solidified. They curled about and mixed in the sky. Four streaks begin to spin around a clear green crystal. It wisps around them slowly and moves to Angel. She releases it.

"There happy?" Angel asked

"What about that giant thing to had last night?" Zanu asked

"I can't bring him out." Angel said

"Is there anything else you can summon?" Kiary asked

"Not today. I have too many other things to take care of." She said

The group looked at her pleading to see her new abilities. She sighed and cursed under her breath.

"I really don't want to do this. So you have been warned." Angel said

She took her mask off showing the scars. She pinned her hair back showing her entire face. She held her hands to her chest and sparks began to snap around in the air. A vorpal aura began to envelope her. Then she began to speak

"I hold before you and Angel's heart. Coveted by mages both light and dark. For your power I wear this mark! I SUMMON THEE ON YOUR ETHREAL ARK!" Angel shouts

He arms out stretch and the mark on her face flashes. It dims some then glows blue. A large elaborate summoning circle bleeds through the ground and shines brightly. In the center a red stone illuminates and a blue figure materializes. Angel kneels down as it came running. It jumped into her arms as she stood up.

"This is the first summon I acquired." Angel said as she stroked Carbuncles coat

"Wow… he is so cute." Kiary said

"He is my first summon and he has always been by my side as I fought the rest of the avatars." She spoke

Angel looked up to see them all looking directly at her.

"What?" Angel asked

"…umm… what is wrong with your face?" Zanu asked

"Ehh… there is nothing wrong with my face." Angel said

"You have a glowing tattoo on your eye. I don't count that as nothing." Zanu pointed

"Just because I have a… a…" Angel stuttered

Angel stopped speaking. She was perspiring a bit. She blinked a few times trying to stay awake. Carbuncle looks up at her. He notices she is in pain. He jumps out of her arms and points his ruby at her. He jumps into the air and flashes his ruby at her. A veil coats her trying to ease the pain she was suffering from. But it had no effect on her. Once again she looked pale. She put a hand to her heart and flinched in pain. Her eyes widened as Carbuncle looked up at her. It jumped into the air and released itself. Zanu ran to Angel and caught her before she fell again. This time she was still conscience. She takes her staff and leans on it. She stands upright again trying to look fine. She failed at that attempt.

"Angel what is wrong? Do you need a doctor?" Kiary asked

"I'm fine, I just need to rest." Angel responds

She hobbles slowly back into her house. Slowly she makes it to her bed and lies down. She drops her staff and lies limp on the mattress.

"I have a reason I stopped practicing magic." Angel said softly

"What did you say" Zanu asked

Angel tried to moves but just shuffled.

"Its kill…" Angel speaks as she passes out again.

"This can't possibly be any good." Zanu says

Hours later dusk had set in the sky. A cold mist has covered the region as if awaiting rain. Slowly Angel awakens.

"Zanu… you better not be in my bed when I open my eye." Angel said

"No, I'm not in your bed." He responded

She slowly rose out of bed and checked her mask again. This time it was already on her face. She walked around a bit to get feeling back in her body. Angel walked to her dresser and asked that Zanu would wait outside while she changed. After he walked out she opened the doors on her dresser. Inside hung an old suit of mages robes, a red and black lined coat that she acquired through her battles. She put her hand on it thinking. Then she pushed it aside to an actual dress she hadn't worn in years. She forgoes her cloak today. She dresses in a blue and white gown. It trailed down to her ankles and she put on light sandals. No gloves just silver hairpin and a belt to hold the dress in place. Her tail hid underneath the back not being able to escape. She picked up her staff and walked out side to an awaiting crowd.

"What the?" Angel spoke sharply

"They couldn't wait to see you in Jeuno so Kiary decided to bring them all out here." Zanu said

Angel looked in awe at the group of people that came to see her.

"There are many that are new and some that are old. But I got them all to come out here. My cohort is in Jeuno now with a reservation set for a grand festival. I was wondering if you would like to join us?" Ziggeraut asked

Embarrassed she didn't know what to say.

"What am I going to say? No?" Angel spoke

She followed the bunch to an inn at Jeuno's great restaurants. Once there the whole place was cleared out for a ball. A line of seats was set around tables. As they all walked in a man was standing in red and black armor.

"Welcome all! There is plenty of room for everyone." Chster said

"Ah Chster." Ziggeraut spoke. "I have a friend to introduce."

He showed him to Angel.

"This is our second in command. He is a red mage just like you. He is an old friend that helped me create what you see now. He may not look like much but his wit and creativity more than make up for it." Ziggeraut spoke

"Please you flatter me too much… Wait did you call me ugly?" Chster asked

Ziggeraut laughed and walked away. Chster looked her over.

"You look more like a simple girl then a mage." He sneered

"Oh be nice." Myloko interjected. "Just because she isn't wearing high mage armor like yours is no reason to not like someone."

"Looks are important. If she doesn't have the proper equipment how can she fair herself in a battle." He called back

He turned around to go back to Angel but she was gone amongst the crowd. She tries to find people she knows. There was Kadak talking with some people she had never seen before. She continued walking about when she ran into a tall man wearing heavy armor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I must look where I am going." He said to Angel

She looks up to him. Amazed by his shining armor and helmet.

"I forgot." He takes off his helmet and looks down to her. "I am Noxes. A paladin. If you need any help with fiends of darkness please feel free to ask for assistance. I don't believe I know you name."

"I'm… Angel." She said back.

"Your Angel?" He said with a confused look on his face. "Your the one the old members were talking about. They told me you left and they hadn't heard hide nor hair of you."

"Yes I have been out and about for three years now." She said

From behind another mithra came running. It jumped on her back and clung to her.

"Where have you been? I missed you so much." Kiary said

"Off… get… off…" She struggled to speak.

She fell over from the weight of the other mithra.

"Some things never change." Another Elvaan said

He bent over and picked Angel up and put her on her feet.

"Please try not to make to much of a commotion Kiary." He said

"Alright Bale. Way to ruin my fun." Kiary spoke back

As time went on they all settled down and all got to their seats. Angel was at a table with Zanu, Kiary, Ginryu, Mabs, and Noxes.

"So tell us what have you been doing for the past few years?" Ginryu asked

"I left for Windurst trying to strengthen my casting abilities. So I found out about the summoners. I left to work with them for a year. Then took another year to practice them. At the end of that year I left and came to Jeuno. Found that house and have been living there ever since." Angel explained

"Well what is with the mask?" Mabs asked

Angel looked at him. So did the rest of the table.

"I'm sorry I guess I wouldn't have brought it up." Mabs spoke

"Well I would like to know. There is no reason to wear such a thing in here." Zanu explained

"I rather leave it on." Angel said

"Why so you can hide from the rest of us? We may all be new here but you are amongst friends." Kiary said

"Well I for one would like to see what you look like under that." Noxes said

Angel sighed and unhooked it from a clasp behind her head. It came off in her hands to show the scar on her eye and the elaborate tattoo over her face. She put it down on the table and looked up. The whole table was looking at her a little amazed.

"I knew this would happen." She said

"I haven't seen your face in such a long time. Thank you for taking the mask off." Zanu said

Meals were brought out to them all and Ziggeraut stood up and held a speech.

"I propose a toast to all of us who are here this night. I extend a welcome arm to our new allies. We have some good news tonight. A fellow member of our previous guild agreed to meet us here tonight." He pointed to Angel sitting off with a group. "But even so there may be good news to be had. There is the bad that exists. Our fallen comrades will be not be forgotten. Though they may be lost their legends will live on."

He finished and everyone applauded to him. The five seated at the table with angel forgot that she wasn't there when the three fell and the group broke up.

"Why are you all looking at me strange?" Angel inquired

"Its that we have some bad news to tell you." Kiary said

"Yes three of our people died four months ago." Ginryu said sadly

"I know." Angel spoke

The rest did look at here very confused.

"How did you know?" Zanu asked

"You should know. You found one of my eyes." She said going back to her meal

"Wait what?" Kiary said

"Ellen and Allen. They are the two I hired to keep tabs of my some of you. They came back and told the whole thing. I sent Ellen out to find Zanu. Looks like you found her first." She said

He thought back. "You sent her?"

"Yes. You followed them to me didn't you? If you hadn't I would probably be back at my house still."

They all went to their food when Angel put her utensils down. Zanu looked at her. She was perspiring again, and her breathing was getting hard. She was trying to hide it. She was clearly in pain, ever since the night before Zanu had been watching her closely. He thought it was just exhaustion from the stress of living on her own for so long. But it was something more. Something worse.

"Angel, are you alright?" Zanu asked quietly not trying to attract too much attention.

"I… I… need some air…" She said very softly.

She got up slowly and calmly walked outside. Zanu looked around for a white mage. Once outside Angel had tears running down her face. She was holding her chest in pain.

"Why now? I haven't exerted myself too much."

She gripped her staff tightly trying not to fall down. Her legs were jelly. Numbness was traveling through her body. She found herself on the ground leaning against a wall still holding her staff. Zanu came out and saw her on the ground. He said something. But her vision was poor. She couldn't hear what he was saying. He turned around and yelled something into the building because a swarm of people came out. With her one eye open she saw people talking but could not hear what they were saying. All she could hear was her own heart beating. It was a rapid pace going fast. But it was slowing down. She was breathing very hard, until it happened. The beating stopped. Both eyes opened and she hunched forward gasping for air. She inhaled but it was no use. Darkness was all that ensued.

Funneled noises of people shouting. A numb cool touch at her face and chest. She felt her arm move. Some one must have picked it up. Her skin had waves of coldness run through it. Nothing could be felt. There was nothing at all.

"Am I dead?" Angel asked herself

Second authors note. It is the hardest thing for me to do or any writer as far as I am concerned to kill your character. Legal notice. I do not own FFXI it is the property of Square-Enix. All characters have their respective owners. All I own in the main character.


	8. Existentialism

Back by popular demand. (Though it never really went anywhere). It was a bad joke. This story is far from finish. So you can stop emailing me. Anyway on to a lighter note. I actually have a dedication for this chapter. Spenlin of the Goonies Linkshell on Titan server. He had given me a boiled crab to assist my battle against titan. With it I was able to defeat him. And on with chapter

A warm breeze. The ocean wasn't normally this nice. This area had never been this nice before. Angel sat on a beach by Zanu. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why did I ever leave?" She asked

"Don't worry about it. You're here now and I'll never let you go again." Zanu said to her

She closed her eyes and fell asleep on his arms. She sat and dreamed. The ocean stopped. The birds didn't caw. The wind didn't blow.

"This isn't real. Where am I?" Angel asked

The landscape disappeared and she was sitting propped up against Zanu, and then he left as well.

"This can't be real."

All that was around her was coldness and darkness. Angel sat in the middle of absolute nothing. She cried out for someone to hear here but no one answered. She huddled up in place. She silently sobbed into her arms. Hopeless she was alone.

"Why am I here?"

"Because we called you here."

Through her eye she looked up to see a fuzzy blue figure. It stepped closer to her and nudged at her side.

"Please stop crying." It said. "I am truly sorry for all that we have done to you. It must have been horribly painful."

She wiped the tears away from her eyes and her vision focused. Carbuncle stood before her and spoke again.

"I sincerely apologize for what we have done."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked

"I tried to reason with them, but it was to no avail. The avatars that you have collected have only used you for their own needs." Carbuncle spoke. "I have brought you here on the ethereal plane to confront them all."

"But why? What is going on?" Angel said confused

"Your pact with us all was incomplete. The seal you wear is not finished. You must find them all again and get your answers. But you will not be alone. I shall be with you and shall give you all I can."

Carbuncle flashed his ruby and dissipated. Angel could feel her muscles regenerating. She regained her strength again.

"It has been years since I have felt this way." Angel said

She put her hands on her face and pushed them through her hair. But she felt something odd. A hard jewel was protruding from her forehead.

"This is my power I will give to you. I have healed you. But now I will send you to your first opponent."

A veil covered her as she felt herself displace. In a sharp tug she moved and yet her body did not. She reappeared next to a very large earth crystal. A pathway leads up to an even larger crystal. Thunderous pounds resounded out through the ground. The crystal shatters. A huge beast steps out.

"Titan." Angel said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hah ha ha. You puny girl. I agreed to your original request. But now you will have to prove to me again that you are more than a weak child." He bellowed

She was angry. Angel did not have a weapon to use. But she wasn't going to let this be the end of her. She ran up to him. Titan stood vigil laughing at her. Angel was gaining speed running up the pathway. She moved with such agility Titan stopped laughing. She jumped and collided with him. She landed a flying kick sending him backwards. Down he crashed.

"You creatures are the reason I am so weak. I had it all. I wanted to finally get stronger and be able to depend only on myself. So I could be with my friends in battle and not have them keep a constant eye on me and worry that I don't get in trouble." She said angrily

Backing up she took a fighters stance in front of Titan.

"I'm going to win. I wont let this last chance be in vain!" Angel yelled

Titan got up and raised his arms. Over his head he sent them crashing down on her. As they collided with the ground he laughed.

"She was just all talk."

A blow came from the back. She run up his back and slammed a fist into his thick head.

She kept running around him throwing punches and kicking him to the ground.

"There must be some way I can finish him." She thought to himself.

"Use my power." Carbuncle said

"What power?"

"Call forth my name and it will come to you." He said

Confused she continued to fight. Leaping about Angel kept picking at him. This continuous movement began to wear her down as well.

"I need to finish this." She said

Thinking back to what carbuncle said she had to think quickly.

"Call upon his name. What did he mean by that?" She asked herself

Then it clicked. She stood with her arms coupled.

"I hold before you my own heart."

The ruby began to glow.

"Used for my own arcane arts."

The ruby was collecting the light around her.

"For my power I use this mark."

The light in the area dimmed

"I summon your power and fulfill your part!"

Her hands pushed forwards and glowed. She held her head high and moved her hands out to the side. The ruby flashed and carbuncle jumped up from behind her and both of the rubies synchronized. With a brilliant flash she yelled.

"SEARING LIGHT!"

It flared out engulfing Titan with a massive wave of light damage. It cracked his body and he dissipated with the overwhelming force of energy from the two.

It settled down again and there Angel stood in the dust. Titan was nowhere to be found. An echoing voice rang through the room.

"You have more fight in you than I thought. Maybe I did underestimate you child. I wont let you run amok with the rest of us without any more help."

His aura appeared in front of her.

"You have beaten me twice. I shall bind myself with you again. But I will give you more in your battles. Call forth my name in the beginning next time. An you wont be pushed around anymore." Titan spoke

He clashed with her and Angel felt genuinely stronger.

"You have my strength and my protection. Your next battle will determine you ability to overcome wind."

Again she was teleported to another crystal. This one wind blew everywhere. It blew so strong that she was almost blown off of her feet.

"You there. Why do you think you deserve our powers? We fulfilled our end of our bargain and we shall take what we need."

Angel stood trying to watch Garuda. She put her arms over her eyes to block the blowing winds. Garuda flew down to her and flapped her wings. Gusts of air were pushing her back. Sharp winds cut her flesh and drew blood.

"Child. What makes you think you can defeat me if you cant stand up against air?"

Garuda looked at her and blinked. "No it can't be."

She looked down at Angel and saw the ruby on her head, and a strong earth aura behind her.

"So you tamed Carbuncle. Big deal. But where is your fight if you just pacify your opponents?"

"I am done being nice." Angel spoke in a serious tone

The aura behind her formed. Titan grew from the ground and pulled up earth. He created a barrier from the wind. Garuda sent more and more gusts of wind trying to knock the wall of earth down. Titan stood tall behind her.

"What do you command of me now?"

Angel turned to him. "Get her on the ground."

"Will do."

Titan walked back away from the wall. He looked up and Garuda and shook his head. He slammed his fist into the ground pulling up a huge rock. Throwing it at her the boulder collides with her and sends Garuda to the ground.

"What the hell? Why do you side with that weakling?" She yelled at Titan

"Because she is not weak." He said

Angel took her chance. She jumped over the earth wall and ran at Garuda. While she was on the ground it would be easy to take her out. Garuda saw her coming and got to her feet. Brushing the sand and dirt out of her wings she tried to create another lethal gust of wind.

"Not this time!" Angel cried out

She jumped at her coming down with full force titan was behind her. Her arm was collecting power. Titan's arm shrouded hers. She hit Garuda grinding her into the floor. The impact sent a shockwave about the room. A giant crater formed where she had punched the floor. Angel stood over Garuda's body.

"So I was wrong about you after all. I had never seen an attack like that. If you have made that stubborn fool titan agree to work with you then maybe I was a bit to hasty to do what I did." Garuda spoke

Her body faded into a green aura. The winds in the cavern stopped blowing, there Angel stood facing Garuda.

"I will see to it that you are successful in your battles. I have some use after all that I can give to you."

Her aura combined with Angel. She could feel the wind and see the air drifts around her.

"I have for you a gift that none other can grant. Call for me and you shall be given a second or third chance."

Angel stood feeling the wind around her. From her back grew heavenly wings of white feathers.

"Your trail has passed, your fight is now with fire."

Once again she was teleported from this area to another.

Flames, fire, heat. It was unbearable.

"Its so hot," Angel said

From above her came a fireball. She looked up to see it coming down on her, running out of the way she just dodged it. The explosion sends her flying hitting a rock.

"How nice of you Ifrit. The moment I get here and you don't even say hi."

"What are you doing here in my domain?"

"I just came to talk." Angel said

"There is no talk between the two of us child."

"So much for that approach."

Angel gets to her feet and sees Ifrit standing at the top of a tall pass way.

"I can't get to him if I just run up there. He would get me with his fireballs before I could even get close."

"We stand behind you through your trials. Let us assist you."

"Well you three what do you propose?" Angel asks

Ifrit gathers more fire energy and launches a second attack at the standing mithra. It climbs in the air and comes down on her. Another explosion and a direct hit.

"Ha, I knew I could take that girl out quickly. Fenrir will be pleased."

The smoke cleared at Angel could not be found.

"What? Where did you go?"

From above Angel was soaring on the air drifts with Garuda's wings.

"Got to get in closer."

Ifrit looked around and saw the flying mithra.

"Ha! You think you can beat me?"

"Titan now!" Angel yelled

From beneath Ifrit titan pushed the earth up sending him off of his feat. Off of his feet Titan took a large chunk of earth and smashed him with it.

"AHHH. DIE YOU WHENCH!"

"Garuda now!"

Garuda appeared behind her and flapped her wings sending gusts of wind down at him. It stopped him from collecting enough energy for another fireball for the time being. Garuda disappeared but Angel was still coming closer to Ifrit. But this time there were three of her in the sky.

All spoke in unison.

"Attack now!"

Each one swooped down. Ifrit slapped two aside with his open hands, the vanished once touched. But he couldn't get his guard up for the third attack. The real Angel came crashing down on him. The force from the wind around her created an invisible wall that she used at a battering ram. It sent him backwards from the impact. He slammed into the wall behind him. Angel landed and took a fighting stance facing him waiting for him to move. In the wall he stayed.

"Well. You have beaten me twice. I never thought I could be beaten in my own home." Ifrit said

From behind Angel he could see the three auras of the other avatars she had collected.

"So you have started your quest to regain our abilities."

"I want to know why you have done what you did."

"I cannot give you that answer."

"Before our battle you said something about Fenrir. What does that wolf have to do with this?"

"He started the rebellion. Once you acquired him he convinced us to leech off of you. If you want your answers then go ask him."

"Fine. I will have to go get him now."

"Wait before you go. You can't go find him yet. You were lucky to defeat him before. But we are in our own domains now. He wont be that easy. You will need the help of all of us once again to stop him."

"Where are the rest?"

"I will send you to Shiva. She will be able to send you to another. Before you go, I must fulfill my part in this."

Ifrit dissipated into a red aura and was absorbed into Angel. From her arms grew great claws.

"I will give these to you. With this Shiva should be a push over. Now get ready."

Ifrit sent her to a much colder place. Ice crystals hung in the air. She tried to keep herself warm but the dead frozen air around her stiffened her muscles and numbed her skin.

"Blasted avatar." Angel said

"Oh dear me. Did I make it too cold in here?"

"Damnit Shiva. Why did you do this?"

"I have my reasons as anyone else would. But I wont tell you a thing."

"Why are you all so stubborn. Do I have to beat you all senseless to answer a simple question?" Angel muttered

Shiva collected ice energy and sent a wave of ice shards down at her. Angel put up a guard and Titan pulled up a shield of earth. The ice froze the ground solid. Shiva snapped her fingers and the wall shattered. Again Shiva sent a wave of ice energy at her. This time Angel stood her ground. Putting her arms towards the coming wave of energy she caught it. Ifrit's claws caught the ice wave. Upon collision the ice melted to water.

"I wont be pushed around that easily anymore." Angel said

Calling on Garuda she took to the skies again flying at Shiva. With both arms out she had the combined strength of Titan and the fire energy of Ifrit to make a force cutting though her ice. She hit Shiva burning her and crashing her to the floor. Angel landed and took what energy she could from her surroundings. The cold made it hard for her. Shiva got back up and prepared her strongest attack.

The two let loose a wave of strong magical power at each other. Shiva's Diamond Dust was and equal match for Ifrit's Hell Fire blaze. The power was being pushed from side to side. Angel was getting tired and could not push forth anymore energy. There just want any heat left in the ice cavern. The two stopped with their attacks. The two-stood face-to-face waiting for the others first move. In the coldness Angel was shivering. She was growing tired. The cold was putting her out and Shiva saw it.

"Why do you continue to fight when you should have died hours ago?"

"Because I have my own agenda."

An image of her friends flashed through her mind. Angel blinked. She could barely stand.

"Yes that's it. Sleep. You are so tired why don't you rest your head down on the ground." Shiva said

"WAKE UP!" Carbuncle called

Angel's eyes widened as a red aura enveloped her. Ifrit materialized behind her and covered over her. His fiery body kept the cold out. He was weakened from the cold. Shiva saw this and stopped.

"Why are you sacrificing yourself for her?" Shiva asked

Ifrit looked up to her and spoke.

"We have been tricked by Fenrir. This child has proven herself in our trials. We were too stupid to see we were killing our master."

Shiva starred at the cowering mithra in Ifrit's arms. She put her arms out and settled to ice in the air.

"What have we been doing?" Shiva said

Shiva walked to Angel and bowed to her.

"I am sorry I didn't see it myself."

She put a hand on Angel's head. She vaporized and mixed with Angel's Spirit.

"Please forgive what I have done. I shall give my protection as wall. We will go see Ramuh. He will set this straight."

Shiva sent Angel to a dark arena. Unlike the others this was a large observatory. Lightning crashed in the sky above her. She walked but stacks of books and looked as a large comet flew by overhead.

"So you have come to face me now have you?"

"Yes. I want to know why you all did this." Angel said

"Fenrir was quick to judge. He gathered all the avatars and set them against you. But he could not convince two of us." Ramuh spoke

The rest of the avatars Angel had accumulated all summoned themselves. Once they come out the bowed down before Ramuh and apologized.

"Please get up. If you are all here then you have learned your lesson and I don't need to lecture you."

He moved over to Angel and put his hand on her head.

"You have battled your way through almost all of us. But there is one left who holds the passage way to Fenrir."

He walks over to a large standing chest. Waving his hand over it the lock pops off and the door swing open. He pulls out a large black staff. The bottom was as sharp as a sword and the top held an elaborate metal design that twisted around an ever changing colored orb. He walked back to Angel and handed it to her.

"With my power and this staff there won't be a thing on this plane that can stop you."

She takes the staff and Ramuh combines with her spirit.

"This will be your last trial before Fenrir. Give him hell."

Angel was teleported out of Ramuh's home and to a cavern full of water. The floor had a foot of water covering the floor. She stood looking around holding her staff.

"Where is that bloody lizard?" Angel said

From the water below a wake inched to her. With a quick whip it snapped around grabbing on to Angel. Leviathan held her by a leg in the air.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I could ask you the very same question."

"So quick to wit, but your ideals for self preservation won't last long." It hissed

Holding tightly onto Ramuh's staff she spun it around and stabbed him with it. He hissed and threw her across the cave. Hitting the wall she got to her feet and stood guard waiting for Leviathan to attack again.

Watching the water she saw a small wake in the water. She raised her new staff.

"I hope this works." She says "EARTH!" Angel yells

She brings the staff down and the ground swells. A pillar rises from the ground lifting her out of the water. Holding the staff he dips it into the water.

"LIGHTNING!" she called again

A charge snapped in the air. It flew down the staff's hilt and hits the water. The current catches pool and electrocutes everything in the area. Leviathan jumps out of the water screaming in pain. Angel stands there with the staff in the water.

"Are you done playing around?" Angel leers

"How dare you attack…"

Ramuh materializes next to Angel.

"I know that last attack hurt. But compared to his power. It was a static spark. Now I am going to ask nicely. Why did you side with Fenrir and where is he?" Angel said sternly

"You, you're a devil."

She put the head of the staff back in the water.

"I won't ask again."

Leviathan looked at her, trying not to look intimidated. He was stalling and Angel knew it.

"Ramuh." Angel said

"Yes mistress?" He asked

"Fry him." She answered

"WAIT! Wait… fine I'll talk." Leviathan says

Angel sits down and takes the staff out of the water.

"Ok. Why did you side with Fenrir?" Angel asked

"He said that you were imprisoning us as your slaves. That you would just summon us and make us do all of your work for you."

"Have I?"

He floated there looking at her.

"No. No you haven't."

He lowered his head in shame. She put a hand out for him.

"Now look. If you can come back and help me take care of Fenrir I will forgive you. And if you still feel that you don't want to be one of my avatars I will let you go."

"Agreed."

Leviathan coiled around Angel and soaked into her.

"As a final gift of us I shall give you a suit of armor that cannot be pierced by anything. My scales repel all that can make it through Titan or Shiva's aura."

Angel stood with silver and blue scale armor. It is light but the scales are infinitely tough.

"I have the last seal to take you to Fenrir. But I am not so sure if he wishes to see you."

"I don't care. I have questions that need to be answered. And he will answer me."

Leviathan teleports her into darkness. The arena is pitch black. She stands wielding Ramuh's staff. She calls out light to illuminate the room. For all that can be seen there is only darkness. Then came a howl.

Legal Notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All I own is the main character. All other npc's or pc's have their respective owners.


	9. Synthesthesia

A howl cried throughout the darkness. Angel was trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. But the sound echoed out of the shadows.

"So little mithra you came again for me." A voice came from nowhere

"Why do you so insist to hide?" Angel said

"Fine, have it your way."

A dark energy clouded the area. There was light but it was filtered by a dark aura. Looking up there was a sky but a black overcast keeping anything from looking through it. Up on a cliff stood Fenrir howling at a black moon. Angel called forth all of her avatars. They moved around her providing a wall of protectors.

"Fenrir you have taken our trust and made us turn our backs on the one we are supposed to protect." Titan said

"You have done too much harm to our master. We wont let you succeed in your plan." Ramuh spoke

"You fools still don't see. You are her slaves still. She brought you all forth to do all the work, while she sits back and watches." Fenrir howled

"No. We choose fight for her. We gave her our power so she may be aided in her plight and have allies when there are none around." Shiva said

"And with all of out strength we will stop you." Garuda spoke up

"Well come get me then." Fenrir called

Titan punched the earth sending a shockwave to the cliff knocking Fenrir off of it and down to their level. Shiva unleashed waves of ice freezing him to the ground while Garuda flew overhead creating gusts of wind striking him. Leviathan covered Fenrir's pelt with water and Ramuh struck him with lightning. All the avatars called in victory at the amount of damage they are causing this villain. Then he stopped faking. He broke out of the ice running behind Titan as another gust of wind came down. In a failed attempt to stop the wind Titan took a full blow causing him to be knocked back. He ran to Shiva biting her in the arm. Pulling her down he threw her at Ramuh knocking them both aside. He gathered dark shadow energy and shot a beam at Garuda. It clipped one of her wings sending her plummeting to the ground. Once she hit the earth Fenrir charged at her but was blown back by a large fireball.

"You fool. You have no idea what your doing." Fenrir growled

Ifrit ran at him pushing him away from his fallen friend.

"Your nothing more than a monster if you will kill your own kind!" Ifrit yelled

Angel was looking at the losing battle between her avatars and Fenrir. Putting her hands out she called forth her power.

"Release!" Angel called out

All of the avatars were returned to their ethereal planes. They needed rest and there is no reason to let them die here.

"I wont let you harm them anymore." She said

Angel stood with the staff and her wings at full span. Leaping she flew over to him striking him several times with the sword end of the staff. It could not pierce his pelt. Retreating away from his attacks she kept swooping in attacking and running away.

"You hide behind the powers that are not yours. You run away from yourself. You can never defeat me."

"Why did you turn the others against me?" Angel questioned

"Simple, ever since you had beaten me I held a resentment towards you. I had to get my revenge. So I had all the avatars leech all the could away from you. But I took it all and stored you very life energy. Now I have you very life for my own and I will destroy you." He said evilly

"You are a fowl creature."

"Coming from the one who hides behind a mask and refuses to fight for herself."

Angel dropped the staff and took off the armor. She dispelled the magical auras and the rest of the gifts she was given.

"There are you happy now?"

"Yes." He laughed

Jumping through the shadows he materializes behind her pushing her to the floor. He steps on her back pushing a paw down hard keeping her from moving.

"You are such a fool. I shall devour you piece by piece. First your arms then your legs. And I will bite off your head for last." He spoke

He kicked her over. Lying on her back she was completely defenseless.

"I have my answers." Angel spoke softly

A flash came from the ruby on her head. It repelled Fenrir. She got to her feet and stood watching him. The sudden light blinded him.

"Damn you Carbuncle." He hissed

"Angel. While you have this chance, focus all of the energy you dispelled into the ruby." Carbuncle told her

Angel took the basic summoner's stance and collected all the energy she had. The ruby had a mystical glow illuminating the air.

"What are you doing child? Can't you conceit to defeat?" Fenrir yelled

Her left eye shined blue and the ruby flashed. Pointing her face to the sky she shot a beam from the ruby. It struck the clouds and ate away at the dark aura. The light spread across the sky and the darkness withered away. A blue light shined down over the arena. Fenrir freaked. The light bore down on him sapping his strength. Angel grinned at this. She summoned Carbuncle to her side. The two rushed him and attacked. The light around Fenrir weakened him and strengthens Angel and Carbuncle. Quickly they were able to bring Fenrir down. He was retreating from the two. As he was near death Angel stopped Carbuncle. She walked to him showing no malice anymore. She slowly stepped to him and kneeled down to him. He snarled back at her, but she just sat down looking at him.

"Why did you choose to turn them all against me?" Angel asked

"I already told you why!" He spoke

"Yes, but why did you do it? Do you remember when I passed your trial?"

"Yes, you danced and cheered at your victory."

"That is what I did. But what did I say when I won?"

"I… I can't remember."

She saw a slight breaking in his eyes.

"I said before I acquired your talent that if you did not want to be avatar I would release you and I would never bother you again."

He looked at her confused. The rest of Angel's summons came out.

"Its true. After she passed out trials she gave us this offer. We accepted because she was strong enough to pass them." Shiva said

Fenrir closed his eyes.

"I have been a fool." He said

"You have done a horrible thing. However, you can change what will happen." Titan spoke

"The offer still stands." Angel said

"I was so angry I didn't see your true intentions. I only thought of revenge and hatred against you."

Angel crawled over to him and stroked the fur on his head.

"Look I am upset that your actions have lead to this. But there isn't anything I can do now. I can't return to my body. All of my life energy has been taken away. So the only other option for me is to accept death and move on. I only set out on this quest to get my answers and quell this problem." Angel said consolingly.

Fenrir moved to her and stood tall before her.

"You are not dead just yet. I have stored all of your life energy that I have taken. If we can get back to your body we can rejuvenate it."

"I can lead us back to it." Carbuncle said

Angel got up. "Well what are we waiting for?"

"Before we go." Fenrir said

He became a dark aura and fused with Angel again.

"I will give you my power. And your ethereal body will never be harmed again."

Angel regained all of the gifts the avatars gave her but there was something new this time. There was Fenrir standing beside her.

"As long as you are in this form I will be your watchdog. Nothing shall harm you if I am here."

Carbuncle leads them from their plane to the material plane. There invisible they saw the group of people standing around Angel's body.

"Go back to your friends. We will be waiting." Her avatars spoke to her.

"Wait… I think she is breathing again. Ready that spell now."

Chster stood over her body recasting a powerful spell.

"Refresh!" He called out

She twitched.

"Geah…" She breathed in.

She convulsed breathing out dead air. She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. Blurry vision she tried to see who was around her. She closed her eyes again as she felt herself being lifted into the air. Zanu picked her up and took her to a hospital. She was taken back and looked over by white mages. After test results they were baffled. She was just completely exhausted and needed rest. They could not figure out why she died.

"Well all we can say is just leave her for a few days until she gets up on her own." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Zanu asked

"Until she wakes up she should be left alone."

Zanu moves past him and tried for the door but it doesn't move.

"Did you lock this?"

"No…"

The doctor tried to open it but it wouldn't open for him either.

"I'll have to get someone down here to fix the lock I guess."

Inside the room was different. Angel was in the bed asleep. But around her were her avatars filling the room with a magical energy. Titan stood by the door keeping it shut. The others took turns watching over her, as Fenrir stood watchful by the bed feeding Angel her life energy back. For five days they stood by her. On the sixth she woke again. Slowly she got out of bed walked to the door. Opening it there were a few people waiting outside asleep.

"What is going on here?" She said

She tried to step over the sleeping bodied but tripped over the robes she wore. Falling down she landed on Zanu. He woke up, as did the rest from the noise.

"Well well, you've been out for a week and you couldn't get away from me huh?"

"Quiet you." She said

Getting up she looked around to the watching eyes of her friends.

"What?" She asked

"Well you look… healthy."

"Yeah your not thin and scrawny any more." Zanu said

She whipped him in the face with her tail.

"Moving on."

From that day on she joined back up with her friends. They went on many adventures from that day. Over time Angel and Zanu grew close. A little less then a year later they got married. Soon after Angel was with child. For them their lives were perfect. They were enjoying their lives and lived happily ever after.

However this was not the case.

Zanu was carrying a box full of items while Angel was following closely behind him holding the hand of a little mithra. It was almost dusk as they neared their house. Approaching it there was a tall man standing outside waiting for them.

"Umm can I help you?" Zanu asked

"Yes, you can give me your daughter." He said

Zanu dropped the box and took out two katanas.

"I think you should leave and never come back." He said sternly

Angel hid Terra behind her. Zanu took a guarding stance but it didn't matter. The man was so quick it was as if he simply appeared in front of him. Landing a blow so fast Zanu just fell over. He turned to Angel.

"Get out of my way."

She raised her wrist to her mouth and spoke into a green pearl on a bracelet. All she could say before she was knocked yards from Terra was "Help."

The wind was kicked out of her. Trying to focus she was able to bring out Carbuncle to try and guard her. He ran in between Terra and the attacker. It was merely a distraction. It did keep him at bay while Angel cast a strong thunder spell at him. The shock hit him but he only turned to her angrily.

"You foolish mortal. And I was going to let you live."

He drew a sword and kicked her over so she lay on her back. In one strike he plunged the weapon into her chest. It pierced her body and exited into the ground pinning her to the earth. She screamed in horror. The pain surged through her body. But he did not withdraw the weapon. He walked back and dispelled Carbuncle. In her last moment before she passed out from the pain Angel saw the man disappear with her daughter. After she lost consciousness out Zanu recovered from the attack. Getting up she franticly called into the pearl for help. Angel was on the ground with a sword through her and she was bleeding, heavily. Within the next ten minutes several of the groups mages arrived trying to heal her wounds. But before they could treat her properly they had to pull the sword out of her. After several failed attempts they only had one option left. They had to wake Angel and pull her out of the ground with the sword. Zanu tried waking her but she was out. He pinched her face until she grimaced. Her eyes opened, she tried to cry out in pain but blood leaked from her mouth muting her voice.

"Oh no it has pierced one of her lungs." Noxes said

"Listen, we have to get you out of here. It is going to hurt, so please try to help us."

Angel nodded. The mages were casting curing spells to try and ease the pain. They pulled at it while Angel tried to get off the ground but it was still no use.

"That's it." Zanu spoke

He pulled at the sword with all of his might. Angel closed her eyes at the pain from it. To try and get her mind away from it she tried to summon a creature. With all of her strength she was able to call forth Titan. She orders him to remover the sword. Zanu stepped back at the giant avatar placed both hands on the sword. With three sharp tugs it came free. In his hands the sword turned into a bloody paper scroll. Losing her focus she released Titan.

"Angel, we have sword out we can get you some help now." Zanu spoke

At that moment Ginryu arrived on a chocobo. She jumped off of it and ran through the crowd. Pushing through the people she saw Zanu kneeling next to Angel. He was holding one hand while her other was over a bloody wound. She rushed over and moved her hand. Underneath was a horrid cut. It was freely bleeding. With all of her strength Ginryu put her hands of the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'll use the strongest curing spell I know."

She cast and recast the spell several times. But it did not stop the bleeding. After several tries Angel puts a hand on hers.

"Please stop." Angel faintly speaks.

"I'm not going to stop until you get better." She says

"You have to accept that it is my time now. I can't keep out running the reaper."

Ginryu keeps casting. Each time she wears herself out more and more. The wound kept bleeding. Angel just didn't have the will to live anymore.

"I have had to much pain in my life. I just witnessed by own child be taken from me. Please let me go."

"Damnit Angel!" Ginryu cried

"I'm sorry." She said

Angel squeezed at Zanu's hands. Her muscles constricted and she fell limp. Angel blinked once, and then her eyes closed. That day Zanu took Angel's corpse to Bastok. There next to her parent's graves he buried her. Not shedding a tear he just sat and looked. Soon more people gathered around her grave. In mourning they stood watching as the sunset and slowly they walked away.

Months afterward Zanu was out looking for the man who took his daughter. Finding nothing no one had every seen anyone in his resemblance. But he did fin out that a string of kidnappings had taken place over the last year. In the wake of the events the parents were murdered and all that was found her bloody paper scrolls. They only thing any of the attacks had in common were that all the children were accomplished summoners.

He was in Windurst asking around for more information on the matter when a villager came running yelling hysterically about a horde of beastmen approaching the city walls. Zanu went to see when they came crashing through the gates. All of the standing forces that Windurst had were quickly defeated. The army rushed the town killing everything in sight. Everyone who tried to fight back could not hurt the coming forces. He was quick and escaped from danger. Outside he oversaw the destruction of the nation. When the fighting was over all the cities people were dead, but the invading force was nowhere to be seen. Zanu picked up his pearl and spoke.

"We have a serious problem here."

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All Pc's and NPC's have thier respective owners.


	10. Calling Angel's

Zanu was at the president's office in Bastok.

"You're telling that they could not harm the beastman army?" The president said

"That's not the worst part. When I was watching after the fight was over the entire invading army vanished." Zanu spoke

"How long ago was this?"

"Exactly one week."

A messenger ran into the room.

"Sir we have word from Sandoria."

"What is it?"

"Sir, a large army has just appeared in the surrounding planes and are marching on to their nation."

The president was in distress.

"How are their forces fairing?"

"They aren't."

In Sandoria all the Royal Knights stood before the oncoming army. Looking out at the force they were worried. This army just appeared before them. But what was worse were that the invading force just didn't look right. There was a strange mist surrounding them all.

"100 yards till parameter attack!" A scout called out

The army watched as volleys of attacks went out at the closest coming. Stones were launched from catapults. A hailstorm of shrapnel came down upon them. But they kept charging. The lines did not differ and no casualties were seen. A charge was ordered and the Sandorian army ran out attacking the oncoming force. The warriors rushed the beastmen army. But were all killed before attacks could be hit. The attackers ran through them not actually hitting them. All of the army's men and women were drained completely of their energy. Their bodies were over run. As the mist was breathed in the people choked and fell over. A poison seeped into the walls killing off all the guards. The ones that did manage to get far enough to hit the creatures their weapons went through them. But it didn't matter anyway. As soon as they got close enough they all just died. The creatures that sucked the life out of them did so that the bodies were dried and wrinkled.

"All men fall back!" A commander called out.

The retreat was called and the remaining forces ran back into the city. In a shock they all saw the towns people were dead. The strange poisonous mist covered the area. Cornered off outside there was the on coming unstoppable force and the poison that covered the town.

"Sir. We have lost communication with Sandoria."

The president looked down and closed his eyes.

"How could this be happening? What is causing this?" The president said

"Sir? What should our plans be?"

"Evacuate all the civilians. Leave a small force behind to see what happens to this town."

"Sir, Where should we take everyone?"

"Have all the airships prepped for Jeuno. Take them there and I will tell the Prince of the unfortunate news" He spoke

He turned to Zanu.

"I am gravely sorry for your lose. Please go to the docks and wait to board."

The president got up and left. Zanu called in to his Linkshell.

"Is everyone alive?"

"What the hell happened?" Kadak yelled

"There was an attack at Sandoria." Zanu said

"Yes we know that!" Ziggeraut said "But what the hell happened?"

"From what I was told a beatman army stormed the city and killed everyone. It was just like Windurst. And it looked like Bastok is next. The president just ordered a mass evacuation to Jeuno."

"She has been there for months."

"Well what should we do?"

"I'm not sure if there is anything to do."

"Just let her be."

Over the following week the residents of Bastok were moved to Jeuno. Once the area was cleared they sent back scouts and warriors to watch the area. Exactly one week from the attack on Sandoria the army came. Waves of beastmen came running to the city.

The scouts oversaw the destruction of their homes. An odd mist was seeping over and through the walls into the city. The scouts reported everything they saw to the president of Bastok. Due to the distance of their view they could not get a good description of the creatures that were attacking. Just as they over ran Bastok the force disappeared. They reported everything. The mist lingered in the air and then eventually dissipated. The mist was very poisonous but they could not understand how the creatures could survive in it and anything else can't. After they surveyed the area they left to return to Jeuno.

From afar the scouts were being watched.

"So that's where they were hiding. Simple fools."

A large man stood amongst a dozen children. They varied in sizes and races. Elvaan, Hume, Tarutaru, and Mithra. In the middle of the group was Terra. The tall man used a warp scroll to take them back to a cold dark castle. Each of the children were locked in separate rooms. In one Terra was sitting in the corner thinking. She was crying for her mother and father. For the past months she was locked away in this place. She was forced to summon creatures until she and the others could combine their powers to summon an army of creatures from the dead. Each time it left them completely drained for a week. They didn't know what would happen to them after their last summon but it won't be good.

Terra held her hands to her face trying not to make any noise. She was told to sleep and not make a sound. But she could not sleep. To afraid to close her eyes she kept watch of her surroundings.

"I want my mommy." She thought to herself. "Why did he have to take me? Why did he have to kill her?"

A guard walked by and saw her out of bed.

"Child sleep! If you don't I will knock you out myself!"

Terra looked up at him and didn't move. He opened the door and walked in.

"He said we could not kill you. But he didn't say anything about not harming you!"

The demon grabbed her and pulled her into the air. Quickly he threw her to the bed and hit her with his weapon. She cried out in pain and stayed put. He walked out of her cell and locked the door. She started crying again and wished for her mother.

Ziggeraut had gathered up as many of the existing group that he could find. Lucky for him they weren't near Sandoria during that attack. They found an inn that they rented out to hold them all.

"So does anyone have a plan or any idea how to approach this situation?" He asked his men

"Well from what we have heard the army of beastmen is immune to physical attacks. There must be some large spell protecting them. So maybe magic will have an effect to them." Chster spoke

"So how many mages do we have here?" Ziggeraut asked

"Not enough." Elnroth said. "We have the strength to attack them but in our weakness is our magical abilities."

"He has a point. If any our mages are only white mages." Kadak said

"We have a few black mages and some red mages."

"And two summoners." Spenlin spoke up.

He and Myloko stood up.

"Well until we find out how we are to attack this army we need to prepare ourselves. It has only been one day since the siege on Bastok. In one week that army will be here. I ask that you all go out and try to round up as many mages as you can find." Ziggeraut said

The group all dispersed and went out looking for other mages. Within two days they scavenged up 27 black mages, 12 red mages, 34 white mages, and 7 summoners.

"This is ridiculous. Where are all of the casters? You can't possibly tell me that these are the last remaining mages in the world?" The president of Bastok said

Zanu stood before him with a report.

"We don't know if this will work or not. All we have determined is that during each attack the only thing thrown at the army were warriors. Magic may not even work either." Zanu said

The president sat with his face in his hands.

"That is why they took out Windurst first."

"Sir?" The president's aid asked

"This must be why. They took out Windurst to take care of their biggest threat. Then they went after the most populated city in the world. And finally came to our home to destroy what was left. Now all that is left is a few thousand people and all we have to protect us is a few dozen mages." He said

The president looked up to his aid.

"Send a message to all the people in Jeuno. All available mages are requested to come to the consulates offices and be asked to participate in protecting what life is left here."

Zanu leaves and goes back to the inn where the rest of the group is staying.

"So Zanu what do you think our chances of getting through this are?" Elnroth asks

"Well… we have two choice. We can leave. And those chances of living are pretty high. Or we can stay. And my guess is get killed." He responds

"Yeah my thoughts exactly. Not like we can leave anyway." Elnroth says

"Yeah. Well now what?" Zanu asks

"We wait."

For the following days the people of Jeuno were getting more and more on end. The fear of the army coming at any moment put everyone in a constant state of unrest. If any of them could sleep for more then five minutes it was a blessing.

The days wore on until the last day came down. It was midnight. The guards stood watch looking for anything to come. In all surrounding areas nothing was moving. A call was sent to the gate captains and the bridges were disconnected. Drawing them in Jeuno was now sectioned off from the rest of the surroundings. The preparations were complete. All that was left was to wait for them to come. Unlucky for them, they had their wish.

In the early dawn of the day the scouts saw the armies charging from three fronts. Batallia Downs, Rolanberry Fields and Sauromugue Champaign. The forces charged to the very edge of the sea. The scouts in Jeuno gave a cheer to a minor victory. But it was not long. From behind them came volleys of rocks and fireballs. They rained through the air coming down. People were running around trying for cover as they crushed the ground and destroyed buildings. Ruble and debris was falling down. All anyone could do was run away from all the attacks. Guards ran in to assist the civilians. Many were crushed others trampled. Rushing them off they looked to the sky in horror.

From the rear lines winged creatures were flying in fighters. They dropped them in and left to get more. There were only but a few of the untouchable force running around in Jeuno. A wave of mages ran out and threw their spells at them. In shock it deterred them. The invading force was stopped by what magic spells they had. The remaining mages were killing the beastmen left and right. But they were being dropped in as fast as they were being killed.

Off behind the lines in each of the three areas there were four children being watched by guards. They were standing concentrating hard opening a portal. Out of the portal came the lost souls of the thousands of beastmen that were killed over the years. They were all angry and were unrest over their death. Some of the kids were losing focus and were punished. They were kicked or prodded with the demons weapons. In Batallia Downs there was Terra with two other kids. She was straining herself to keep her power focused to the army.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked herself. "I am tired of causing this much death and damage."

She dropped her focus entirely and stood there. The guards yelled at her.

"Child! You will get back to work now!"

Terra looked at them and spoke. "No."

A hand came down bringing her to the ground.

"You will get back to your summoning!"

She coughed out and stayed down.

"Fine. We won't miss one of your puny creatures."

They started beating her. Fists and clubs came raining down hitting her frail weak body. Each hit forced out a cry from Terra.

"Where are you mommy? Why can't you be here?"

Her mind raced back to when her mother was teacher her basic summoning.

"Put your arms interlocking like this." Angel spoke

Terra looked at her and mimicked her stance.

"Now when you get your avatar pact you will focus your mind and center your energy into your arms. After you finish the call push the energy all to your hands and move them forward in a thrust opening your palms." Angel continued

She twisted her arms around and pushed them forward. A wave of magical energy moved down her arms and sparked off her finger tips. Terra followed suit doing exactly what Angel had taught her. A wave of magical energy ran down her arms as well.

"Now you follow that motion to call out your avatars." Angel finished

Terra practiced the motion over and over again. Angel watched as she followed through with the summoners stance. Terra finished her exercises and sat down. She lay on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Mom?" Terra asked

"Yes?" Angel answered

"You never told me how you got your avatars. How difficult was it?"

"It was a difficult trial. But don't you worry. As long as me or your father have a breath in our bodies you won't be alone."

Terra was being beaten to the end of her life hoping and wishing she wanted her mother.

"You said you would always be there for me. Where are you?"

In her mind she was calling for her mother to save her.

"She is calling for you again."

"Please you have to get up and go to her."

"Please help me." Terra whispered

From beneath her a large summoning circle was etching its way over the earth. It grew around Terra shining light around her. The demons were repelled from the sight of it. A figure stepped out and took shape. A taller slender Mithra materialized before them.

"Stay away from my daughter."

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI, it is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners.


	11. Angel's Heart

"What is happening?" Terra thought.

She was on the ground being beaten. She was wishing for her mother so hard to save her she thought she died. Her eyes were closed shut trying to block out the rest of the world. Pain was biting at her ribs and legs. She curled up trying to cover herself. But then it stopped. Something happened. She was calling for her mother so much that something called back. Then the pain subsided. There was feint yelling and a breeze blew over her. She was being picked up. Feeling a cold touch at her forehead there was something holding her. Slowly Terra opened her eyes. Looking up she thought she was hallucinating. Her vision centered and there she was.

"Mom… mommy?" Terra asked

"Shhhh. Your alright now."

Terra closed her eyes again and felt herself moving. A harder wind was blowing past her. A few minutes later and the wind stopped. She felt herself falling and a stop.

"Open your eyes." A calm voice called to her

Terra looked around. She was in Jeuno. People were all running around them. There was a handful of the summoned army attacking the people.

"Mommy, you have to help them." Terra spoke

She nodded and set Terra down. Angel turned to the horde quickly approaching her. The closest one was the first to die. A burning claw grew over her hand as she punched through the beast. It dematerialized once it was killed. She quickly killed any monsters that were in the area.

"Ziggeraut! There is something about another summoned creature in Upper Jeuno." One of the group's members spoke

He thought and called for the two summoners he knew. Quickly what members were around headed for the higher level of Jeuno. Rushes of people were running away from the area slowing them all down.

"Damnit people get out of our way!" Spenlin said.

He and Myloko were running to the sight of the new summoned creature. Getting past the stairs they can see a light aura off in the distance. Trying to get closer the people blocked their way.

"OUST!" Zanu yelled

He ran forward splitting a path for the two summoners.

"Thanks." Myloko said

"Don't talk now. Get ready to fight these beasts." Zanu said

Terra was trying to keep her focus be she was getting tired. For some reason her magical aura was being drained. Calling out to her mother she sat down trying to get a clear head. Angel saw this and ran back to her.

"What is wrong?"

"I can't… keep this up…" Terra said

Angel looked at Terra and closed her wings around her body. Slowly she vanished from existence. As she left Angel spoke fading words to her daughter.

"If you need me again just call for me."

"Terra!" A voice came from behind her

She looked behind her as three people came running to her.

"Dad?" She said

Zanu ran to her. Kneeling down he grabbed her.

"I'm so sorry we let him take you." He said to her

Myloko and Spenlin just arrived looking around.

"Hey where is that other summoned creature?" Myloko said

Terra got up and looked at the three.

"I need a ether now." Terra said

"What why?" Spenlin asked

"It doesn't matter if you have one give it to her." Zanu said

Myloko looked through her bag and gave her a few small bottles of blue liquid. Terra takes them. Ziggeraut and Chster come running to the group.

"What is going on here? I thought there was another force coming through here." Ziggeraut said

They saw there were no more beastmen in this area anymore.

"That is because the group summoning the army for this section has been stopped." Terra said to him

Ziggeraut looked down at her. "And who are you?" He asks

"My daughter." Zanu speaks

"There doesn't seem to be anything up here for us to deal with. Lets get back to the lower levels." Chster said

Terra heard that and ran for the stairs. The others take off after her. She arrives to see more waves of beastmen attacking everything in the area. Terra drinks one of the ethers and takes a summoners stance.

"Please mommy, come to me." She thought

Trying to gather all of her strength she could not summon her mother again. Stressing her all she could not bring her out.

"Please mommy where are you?"

The rest of the group got down to her.

"Terra what are you doing?" Zanu asked

She was holding a growing orb of energy.

"Why won't she come?" Terra asked

"Why won't who come?" Kiary asked

"My mom…" Terra answered

"But she's gone." Ginryu said

Terra grimaced trying to hold her concentration.

"Then how?" She thought. "She can't be gone."

"If you need me just call for me." Angel's words echoed in Terra's mind

"I am calling for you. Why won't you answer?" She said

Trying to think of what to do the horde started to notice her presence. She had to figure out what to do quickly.

"What do I do?" She was panicking

Zanu was speaking calmly behind her.

"Please Angel, help your daughter. Don't break her heart."

"That's it." She said

It all clicked. Terra began to conjure her summoning skills.

"In my chest beats an angel's heart."

The energy at her hands glows brightly. The mob of enemies starts to advance on her.

"Sacrifice my life and make this stop."

The horde is now running at her. All of their attention is on her.

"Bring that Angel to my sight."

The summoned army is only a few feet from her.

"So she may stop this horrid fight!"

Terra pours all of her energy into this call. A summoning circle erupts over the ground. The horde stops and the group watches is awe. A light shines blinding all near by onlookers. From this circle steps out a mithra. She has a glowing white aura surrounding her. A beast tried to attack her. Its weapon came down on her but green and blue scales grew over her body. The weapon broke and she turned to it. A swift punch and the creature went flying back. It crashed into a group of them knocking the wave backwards. Angel moved back to Terra. The rest of the group stared, watching this image before them.

"How… what…" Kiary spoke.

"It can't be her." Ginryu said

Terra finished the connection and Angel was fully in the material plane. Everyone looked at her in total amazement. There was no scar over her eye, nor was there the wound that killed her. She looked as if nothing had ever hurt her or touched her.

"To stop this army you have to stop the ones who are commanding them. On the outskirts of the city are other children who are summoning them." Terra told Angel

Angel nodded to her. The order was given and she started to run to the force. Reaching into space a long staff materialized in her hand. Pulling it into existence she slew all the beastmen in her wake. Looking up there were the flying creatures that were dropping in more of the army. Spreading her arms her wings appeared. With one jump she took to the sky. Striking all the creatures out of the air Angel continued to the back of the enemy lines. Finding the kids she killed the guards and brought them back to town. In Jeuno Terra was being taken care of. Chster kept casting a magical regeneration incantation upon Angel's child while Zanu and Elnroth kept a close eye defending her against any outside interference. Angel brought back all the children who were summoning the creatures. With little problem the ethereal army was gone. Angel finally returned to Terra. She came running to Angel. Angel kneeled down catching her and holding her close. Terra was sobbing uncontrollably into her chest. Angel dispelled the armor and weapons. Folding her wings behind her she stood holding her.

"Please don't cry any more." Angel whispered into her ear

Terra didn't care about it now. She had lost all hope of ever returning home, to see her mother or father. But it was all fine now. She was home. Angel began to sing to her and try to ease her pain.

"So good bye, my solid ground. I'm an engine I won't break down. A lonely chord, without a song. Searching for an orchestration where I belong."

Terra started to feel a little better. All of Angel's friends walked toward her.

"Is this real?" Noxes asked

"Like a leaf without a tree, nothing to cover over me. I'm like a character from a story, I don't exist." Angel continued to sing

"Mom." Terra said as she nestled in to her.

"So good bye, my solid ground. I'm an engine I won't break down. A lonely chord, without a song. Searching for an orchestration where I belong."

Angel had her wings enclosing she and Terra. She spoke very softly to her.

"Forget your pain. Forget your misery. I won't allow such a thing anymore."

Foot steps behind them. Metal clinking. Heavy steps were moving towards them. A sword was raised. It flew through the air striking its target.

"Gah…" Angel yelped

Everyone looked in horror to see a sword sticking through her chest. Down she fell. Her wings spanned out as she hit the ground. She slumped in a pile on the floor. The tip of the sword kept her from laying flat. Behind her was a tall man. He dressed in a long black trench coat with black armor covering everything but his face. Zanu's eyes widened in sight of this man.

"You…" Zanu said

He reached into a pocket drawing some throwing stars. Zanu threw them at the man slowly walking towards them. He didn't even move. The stars stopped before him and dropped.

"Ha… you fool. I could have killed you before. But I guess I can do it now." He said

Getting closer he looked down at Angel's corpse.

"What the hell?" He yelled

He pulled out another sword coming down upon her but it never touched her. Fenrir caught the blade with his teeth.

"Not this time." Fenrir growled

He put so much pressure on the sword the blade shattered.

"You vile creature." He snarled

Fenrir charged into him knocking him back. Angel slowly got to her feet holding Terra. She was barely hit by the swords blade. It scrapped by her arm but didn't do too much harm. Putting her down she ran back to the group the stood near them. Zanu got her and ran behind them.

"Fenrir. Can you help me with this?" Angel asked

He bit down on the swords hilt and pulled the sword out. Angel yelled out in pain.

"Damnit." Angel said

She held at her chest to the wound. Images came rushing back. The day of her death haunted her. Why would he do such a thing?

"Who are you?" Angel asked

He just smiled.

"I am just like you. I am only a figure that others seek out for their help. Only I am more powerful." He spoke

Angel had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you?" Angel asked

"A shadow of my former self. But with you I can become what I once was."

He ran at her. She dodged left and Fenrir was there to hold him down. He bit at his leg pulling him down. Angel brought out the staff once more and threw it down striking him. He yelled in pain.

"You whore. How dare you raise your hand at me!" He yelled

He pulled the staff out of himself and ran at her. He was quick. Pulling his leg free from Fenrir's grip he assaulted Angel in a brutal manor. His hands shifted to demon talons grasping her head. He took hold of her body and flung her to a wall. The brick chipped as she collided with it. On the ground she lied unconscious. Fenrir dashed to her side.

"You shall not touch this one again." Fenrir growled

"Why must all you avatars be so ignorant of your fate." He said

Fenrir saw him. At a glance he was a normal human, but he was different. A much stronger aura existed for this one. But there was only half. His soul was fading in and out. He was a borrowed body to link to another being.

"It can't be." Fenrir spoke

Fenrir backed and picked up Angel. He ran fast trying to get her away from that man.

"Angel you must get up. I cannot keep this one at bay for much longer." He said

Angel was woken sternly. He set her down as she got to her feet.

"Fenrir, what is that man?" Angel asked

"I fear for what is to come if you do not stop him." Fenrir answered

The man bolted to her. Angel's arms had burning claws grow over her own and put up a guard. She couldn't stop him. He sent a shockwave out shattering glass and damaging all nearby buildings.

"You have stopped my army. But you won't be able to stop me." He said

He raised a second fist to hit her again. Fenrir bit down clamping on his arm. He was angry. With his other hand he grabbed the wolf by the neck and squeezed. A snap and Fenrir hanged limp. He tossed him aside and went back to Angel. She ran and used her wings to move faster. In a fluid movement she was able to get enough wind under wings to get a good fifty feet away from him. The second stride wasn't so successful. He was there for the second movement. He grabbed one of her wings and ripped it out of her back. Blood flushed from the wound as she fell down again.

On the ground Angel couldn't find a balance to get up again. Crying in pain she couldn't speak. He raised the wing over his head and drank of her blood coming from the wing. She started crawling away but he stepped on her other wing.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked

She looked up to him with scared eyes. The tears in her eyes made him smile.

"I love that look on your face. Just like when I killed you the first time that face made me so aroused. I should have had my way with you back then before you died."

"What the hell is wrong with you." Angel yelled

He leaned down to her and spoke to her face.

"I need you. And I will have you as mine." He hissed

A large force came pushing him off of her. Myloko summoned Titan to assist Angel. But it only made him mad. He killed Titan and focused his rage on the group of people trying to save her. With that distraction Angel got up and tried to get to her friends before she could. But it was to no avail. He struck Myloko in the chest crushing her ribcage. The force thrust her back pushing others with her. She lied dead on a pile of others. Angel summoner her staff to her and used it as a support. Stumbling to them she called out for him to stop. He did not deter from his rampage. He picked up another Elvaan by his neck and snapped it. A voice came yelling out. Screaming a name.

"MABS!" Ginryu yelled

She had a large lance and struck him with it. He looked at her with total disgust. He grabbed it and threw it along with Ginryu away from him. Angel ran out just catching her before she hit the ground. Ginryu got back up wielding her lance.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed

"Stop this." Angel said on the ground again

He looked at the charging female. As she closed in he grabbed the spearhead and stopped her.

"What do you think your doing?" He said

She was hysterical. With a simple hand motion he pushed her back with such force she was in the air again. Once again Angel tried to catch her but she just collide with her. Ginryu lay on top of Angel crying.

"Why, why did he have to kill Mabs?" Ginryu spoke

Angel tried to say anything that would try to get her back in a semi logical sense.

"Please, for now you have to be strong." Angel said

Angel got up and fell down to one knee. The pain from her torn wing was enough to send her to tears again, but she had to fight the pain and stop this madman.

"What will stop this?" She spoke

From behind she was being helped up. There Ginryu was crying but she was becoming Angel's support.

"You have to stop him." She said

The man was walking to Angel again.

"How can I stop him." Angel thought. "This is going to far."

Taking Ramuh's staff in hand she tried to put up another guard. He rushed to her, Angel pushed Ginryu away and she swung her staff at him. She cut his face and he punched her in the chest.

"I can't keep taking blows like this." Angel said

She looked up to see the man with a bleeding cut on his face. It sealed itself returning to normal.

"You cannot stop me. Just give in and they won't die painfully." He said

"You're a demon. I won't let you harm any of them." Angel said

"Is that so?" He said

He picked her up by an arm and threw her to the group of people. She fell on them. Her one wing was able to soften the blow but she still fell hard. The pain was getting to her again.

"What is he planning?" Angel said

"I will have you to complete me. You can survive my attacks but they can't." He yelled

He stood strong raising his hands collecting all the energy he could. A massive wave of energy was building before him.

"I shall extract your essence and their souls from the crater!"

In that sentence Ginryu got up and stabbed him with her spear through his chest. He turned his wrath to her. Angel moved faster then she could in her present state. She grabbed him and took full force of the blow. The dark magical aura erupted causing a huge explosion that hit the surrounding area. The blast sent everyone back. A huge smoking crater was all that was left. Some of the people tried to search for any remains of either of the two. As they drew closer there was a strange voice calling out.

"Freedom… finally I am free…" A female voice spoke

"Angel… is that you?" Kiary asked

The smoke was blown away. From ashes and ruble there was a figure standing. From it one wing of feathers and one wing of bone spread blowing the rest of smoke away. There was standing Angel, grinning and laughing.

I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. The song "A Lonely Chord" is under rights of Tsunami Bomb. Please don't sue. 


	12. To The End

"I can't believe it. It's really her." Kiary thought

She ran to Angel. Wrapping her arms around her she spoke in joy.

"I am so glad to see you again. After I heard about your demise I didn't know what to think. I just so sorry I wasn't there for you." She was speaking

Angel put her arms around her drawing her in close.

"Shh. Don't worry about it. I'm here now." She said

"At lest this madness is over and we can get back on with our lives." Kiary said

Angel moved one arm up to Kiary's neck.

"Who said it was over?" Angel asked

Kairy's eyes opened. She looked at her and saw two evil red eyes. Something cold was at the back of her neck. Angel had a knife in her hand. She pointed it at the back of her neck and pushed it. In a quick stab the dagger was in her neck. Angel left it there and walked away as Kiary fell to the ground. Angel smiled. Ginryu looked at her as she walked away from her dieing friend.

" Angel, what the hell did you do?" Ginryu yelled

Angel looked at Ginryu and simply closed her eyes and grinned.

"Oh I'm sorry I missed one." Angel said

She was behind Ginryu in a second. She put her arms around her and held her tightly.

"There is this voice. I don't know why it is there, but it keeps yelling out these names. But it keeps saying to leave them alone. Kiary was one of them." Angel finished

Ginryu's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't get out of Angel's grip.

"What are you?" Ginryu asked

Angel smiled again.

"I'm Angel aren't I?" She said

Ginryu looked back at her. She looked up at Ginryu with red eyes.

"I've missed you so much." Angel said

Angel let her go. Ginryu turned around watching her. She backed away getting to Kiary. She was on the ground trying to breath. She held her hands at her throat. The knife pierced her trachea. She was slowly choking to death.

"Why would you do this to your friend?" Ginryu asked

Angel looked at her confused.

"What happened to you?" Ginryu yelled

Angel looked at Kiary and spoke.

"Ah, I need my knife back." Angel said

She ran over and ripped the knife out of her neck. The knife was stopping the flow of blood into her lungs. Kiary slumped to the ground lifeless.

"There that's better. I don't want to lose this one." She said

Ginryu's eyes watered in this sight.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DO…" Ginryu said

Before she could finish Angel was before her holding her neck with one hand. Ginryu couldn't speak and couldn't breathe.

"Don't… yell… at… me…" Angel said angrily

She tightened her grip at her neck.

"Gin… Gin… Ginryu. That is the name she keeps calling to me." Angel said

She was scared. Like looking the reaper in the face.

"What is this creature in Angel's form?" She thought

"At lest now I know the names of the people I'm going to kill." Angel said while smiling.

In that instant Ginryu couldn't fathom what has happening. As the grip tightened Ginryu saw her life ending. Her heart was slowing. A single heartbeat and she fell. There was shouting.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can."

"That is no excuse for your actions. And what's worse you're using my body to kill all these people."

Ginryu opened her eyes. She wasn't dead. But who was that talking. Before her stood Angel. But she was talking to someone.

"You are nothing more than a parasite. Stealing other peoples bodies and attacking innocent people."

"Ha, your one to talk. What have you been doing? Innocent? These creatures have been desecrating the land they step upon. They shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Just because you chose the beastmen over us doesn't mean you can kill these people."

"They have killed so many of my followers. I cannot allow their presence on this planet anymore. I was given a second chance to change what was wrong. And now I will use that power to fulfill my obligation to this land."

The people who were left alive tried to see what was going on. They heard shouting between two people but they could not see them. Ginryu coughed and got up. Stumbling away she heard the conversation.

"The only reason we killed them is because they started this war, you started this war. We just wanted to live in peace."

"Fool. You all started this war. When you expanded your colonies you took our land. You had no right to what you did. You can't possibly imagine how many innocent beastmen you trampled when your nations were established."

Getting far enough away she could see Angel. But she could not see the other person she was arguing with.

"So your going to kill all of us for something our great grandparents did? You're just going to continue the cycle?" Angel said

Ginryu saw her mouth the words.

"You are all accountable for their actions. You shall be judged as thus." Angel spoke

She saw Angel speak those words as well.

"What the hell is this?" Ginryu said

Angel looked over to the cowering Elvaan.

"Ginryu, you have to get the others and get out of here!" She yelled

"It's no use running. You can't stop me. Watch as I kill this weak one now." Angel said

She walked over to Ginryu. Ginryu was too frightened to move. Angel stopped before her and kneeled down in front of her. Angel just smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginryu asked

"Why? I guess because I love killing. The rush I get from it. It makes me feel so nice every time I kill one of you. It sends my senses into a rush of endorphins. I guess this is why she doesn't want to stop me. She likes it just as much as I do." Angel said

"What are you?" Ginryu said

"I go by many names. But I guess I can give you something for me to go by. Since you all have such a lovely buzz word for me I guess I'll use that."

Angel stood up and raised both hands to her heart.

"You may call me the shadow lord, leader of the beastmen army. And, the new found owner of an angel's soul." She said

"This can't be real. This has to be a dream. There is no way you can be alive." Ginryu said

"There is too. When you all killed me so many years ago there was a prophecy of my return. My soul is incomplete. It was too dark and evil to be brought back to a living creature. So the great summoners from my castle were able to bring me to a false body to inhabit. I just needed the opposite to finish my form. So to a demon this angel was the perfect fit." She gloated. "Now you know who I am, I can't let you live anymore."

"Stop it, stop killing my friends you demon." Angel said

"You had your chance to say goodbye, you have lost it. But there are more of them you can say that too. So many more." She said

Angel drew her knife and put it to Ginryu's skin. It was being dragged across her neck; it touched her skin then stopped.

"You stupid wench. You can't stop me." She said

"I won't stand idly by and let you kill anymore of my friends." Angel said

"Fine, have it your way." She said back

Angel got up and put the knife to her left right hand.

"I love pain, but how long can you last before you can't take it anymore?" She said

Angel stabbed the knife through her hand. The tendons flexed in shock.

"AAHHHH!" Angel cried in pain

"Hah ha ha ha." She said countering

Angel brought her hand to her mouth and caught the blood that was escaping.

"Mithran blood is quiet a delicacy. It's been too long since I had any."

"You sick bastard, what are you doing?" Angel yelled

"We now share this body, but I will be the one to control it fully."

Ginryu watched the whole thing happen.

"This is too much to bear." She thought

"I must end your suffering." Ginryu said

Ginryu drew a sword from a sheath on her belt. While Angel was distracted she pushed the weapon through Angel's body. It hit her lungs and pushed through cutting the side of her heart. Finally in scrapped against her spine and exited through her back. Angel's eyes widened in pain. Ginryu stood there crying holing the sword in her body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I had to do this. I had to watch you die once before. I don't want to see you suffer anymore."

Angel grabbed the sword trying to take it out. But Ginryu put such force on it she could not remove it. Even in this reanimated form the shadow lord could not survive this attack.

"I… can't let this be the death of me." She struggled to speak.

"Just die already!" Ginryu yelled

Angel looked to Ginryu in the face and spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Angel put her hands on Ginryu's face. A force of energy and a black aura of Angel split from her body.

"Ha, I have the necessary power I need to rule this land once again." It spoke

Ginryu looked at it and looked back to Angel. She had only the one feathered wing and the dark one only had the one bone wing. The shadow lord split forms to live on. Ginryu quickly stopped putting force on the blade in Angel. She fell forward coughing up blood.

"Oh my goddess. Angel, you can't die again." Ginryu cried out

"Bring… me to… Kiary…" Angel struggled to speak

Ginryu hunched her up and took her to Kiary's corpse.

"Good, now please take the others and leave. Get as far away from here as possible." Angel said

She looked at Kiary brushing the strewn blood soaked hair from her face.

"How could I let this happen? I have to set this right. A life for a life." Angel finished

Angel put a hand on her neck, a bright light sew the fatal wound up again. She leaned over and put her mouth to Kiary's lips and breathed in. A full exhale and her body jolted. Kiary coughed out hard and hunched in a fetal position in pain. She opened her eyes and there was Ginryu getting her to her feet. Looking to her surroundings there was Angel on the ground breathing heavily, a sword in her chest and slowly dieing.

"What is happening?" Kiary asked

"You're alive again, and if you want to stay that way we need to get going." Ginryu spoke

The shadow lord looked at Angel, as she was able to bring back her fallen comrade.

"So you think by bringing her back to life will make this any better? She will just die again." She said

Angel placed a hand on Ginryu's sword and slowly pulled it out. Putting a hand over the hole and a light shined healing the mortal wound. Getting up she looked at her evil counterpart.

"I won't allow you to kill any more of these people." Angel said

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that? Bleed on me?" She asked

Angel ran at her. With one wing she was a little shaky but Angel could move freely again. Getting close to her the dark aura repelled her essence.

"You can't even touch me. How do you expect to kill me?" She spoke

The crowd behind her was being rushed away when Zanu and Terra returned to see what was happening. Angel could feel Terra's presence. And so could the shadow lord.

"So your child and your master has returned. I think I could make use of this." She said

Angel looked at her in utter disgust. She turned to Zanu yelling for him to take Terra away. In that moment the shadow lord strikes Angel to the ground. This dark evil image of Angel runs through the air to Terra. Zanu steppes in between Terra and the moving dark aura of the shadow lord. The shadow lord knocks him aside and pushes her hand into Terra's chest. It pushed past the skin not tearing the skin. She picks Terra and looks her in the eyes.

"Who are you?" Terra asks frightened

"Why I'm your dear mother. And we should never be apart. Don't you think?" She asked

Terra looked at this creature in her mothers form. She wasn't in any pain she was just afraid of her for some reason. She blinked and her vision was going black.

"What is happening?" Terra asked

The shadow lord pushed her aura into Terra. She took over her body and did with it as she saw fit.

Angel got up and saw her daughter, but it wasn't her anymore. There were two bone wings growing from her back. That was not all either she was changing. Terra's body was growing, her arms and legs stretched out as her frame thinned. Her head shifted to look like a demon. She wasn't her daughter any more. The shadow lord took complete control of Terra.

Angel didn't know what to think anymore. There was nothing left for her. That being took her friends, her daughter, and her life. There was nothing left for Angel now. Hopeless she stood up looking at the beast that was once her daughter. At that moment the sun started to rise. Its ray's bleed over the town. The destroyed city was being illuminated and Angel felt the warmth on her back. She turned to the sun and closed her eyes.

"What is there left for me here? Just take me away so I can rest, I don't want to fight these battles anymore." Angel said

"You can't possibly think about giving up now can you?"

"Yes I am, there is nothing else I can do, and I am dead after all." Angel said

The light refracted off of carbuncles ruby on her forehead. The colors shined on the surrounding area. The ruby was absorbing particles of light. Angel could feel the warmth covering her body rejuvenating her.

The shadow lord was directly behind her. Raising a ragged claw she swung down hard to attack Angel. As it crashed down she held nothing but air.

"Where did she go?" She asked

"Look up."

Above her was Angel floating with two white wings keeping her in the air.

"I have never hated a creature so much before. I reserve only my all for such a thing as you." Angel said. "You steal my life, my friends, and my daughter. There is no compassion or sympathy left." Angel said

The ruby on her head was bright red. The solar rays it collected held a strong power barely being held back.

"I give my all to stop you." Angel said

She started collecting energy and she froze in the air, her wings covered her as she curled up. In a sudden moment her wings moved outward in full plumage and she stretched fully. They ruby flashed unleashing a vibrant flurry of light. It shined on the shadow lord. Its power pushed forth a force that could not be stopped by her dark aura. It was so strong it was pushing her out of Terra's body. A dark shape of the creature was thrust from her body. The light overpowered this figure destroying its form. Soon it just faded away in the light of the ruby.

The light force slowly dimmed as Angel used the last of her power. Her wings didn't have the strength to keep her afloat anymore. Down she fell. To the ground she crashed, upon impact Angel blacked out.

From what was left of lower Jeuno Angel's friend's slowly approached her body. Zanu and a white mage were tending to Terra. She was the first to awaken. Getting up she wanted her mother. They were both weak. Angel was barely breathing. She didn't look like she was going to be getting up. Terra got up and slowly hobbled to her mother.

"Mommy… mommy, where are you?" Terra asked

She saw a congregation of people. She moved to them trying to push her way through them. Ginryu saw her and picked her up.

"You shouldn't go in there now." Ginryu said

"Mommy, what is wrong with my mommy?" Terra asked

"She is sleeping. She needs her rest." Ginryu said

Terra kicked her way free and ran through the crowd to see her mother motionless on the ground.

"No."

She crawled to her getting under a wing and into her arms.

"You can't be dead." Terra cried. "You said you would be there for me. Why wont you get up for me. I need you now."

Terra was sobbing hysterically. In her distraught state she did not feel the wing closing in on her. It was pulling her closer.

"Do you remember that lullaby I sang to you when you couldn't sleep?" Angel said very faintly

Terra nodded trying to get next to her mother as much as possible.

"I… I came here by day, but I left here in darkness and found you… found you on the way." Angel sang softly "And now on, it is silver and silent… it is silver and cold, you in somber resplendence, I hold."

"Light… like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me as you're longing to sing." Terra joined in

Angel put an arm around Terra.

"So I… I will paint you in silver… I will wrap you in cold. I will lift up your voice as I sink." Angel sang

"Cold in life's throes." Terra sang

"I fell asleep for you." Angel sang

"Cold in life's throes."

"I only ask you turn away."

"Cold in life's throes."

"I fell a sleep for you."

"Cold in life's throes."

"I only ask you turn a…" Angel finished

Legal notice. I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. The song "Silver and Cold" is under full rights of AFI, please don't sue. 


	13. Chapter 0

Ok, little notice for this one. I wrote this entire chapter at work. It was the original ending to "Angel Chronicles". However, this was written before chapter 4. Which I introduced more characters and the story line veered away from this plasuible ending. So if it makes absolutly no sense at all dont worry i will explain. In the previous chapter Angel had moved out on her own and while out in the feilds of Rolandberry she was attacked by a vampire. Whooo, spooky. Anyway, as a vampire herself she had gone missing and was just recently been found a day before. Another thing, in the previous chapter Angel had attacked and drained Ziggeraut of almost all of his blood. That being said have fun with this little sample of what happens when i get bored at work. When your done with this "chapter" go read "Forever Dreaming". It is book two of the trilogy... Perhaps i have said too much... 

Everyone stood there watching her. Angel sat on the ground feeling the eyes of her friends.

"What are we going to do?" Ginryu asked

"What else. First we are taking Zigg to get medical attention then we will deal with the next problem." Kiary said.

"What's the next problem?" Noxes' asked

"We will get to that when we can. Everyone lets take him to Jueno." Kiary said

As they moved back Ginryu stood with her sword ready watching Angel. Kiary walked towards her.

"Angel. You know where this guy is. Lead us to him."

She continues to sit huddled up looking to the ground.

"Angel. You have to help us, if you don't we may not be able to help you."

She looks up to her.

"Then what? We go back to the way things were? Zigg is lucky I had enough control to not kill him. Few have gotten away from me. I have lost count of the people I killed. I can't just go back. After this who knows what will happen." She spoke softly

Kiary stepped back.

"When I get thirsty I cannot control what I will do. If you stay around me I will attack you and there will be no one who can stop me."

Angel got up and looked at her. Through her eyes she stared.

"If you want to go to stop him meet me at the entrance to the citadel."

"Where are you going?" Ginryu asked

"To feed." She answered

Angel was gone. She looked so weak and tired but moved quickly through the fields. Kiary and Ginryu walked to Jueno.

"This wont end well." Kiary said

Off in the desert Angel moved quickly. Not so much that she was running, she was just moving so fast the rest of the world seemed to slow down around her. Two were ahead, a small creature and a medium human. Angel growled in hunger. As she neared, the small one was the first to go. He had little to offer. She snatched him off the ground while she was still moving. Two gulps and it was drained dry. She stood from a perch on top of the cliff looking down. The food called out to his fallen friend. Drops of blood rained down on him. He looked to the sky to see her watching. All he saw was a grin under two eyes of tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Alright, we have to go at this with everything we have. From what we know about vampires from old lore they are allergic to garlic and silver. We have all our weapons edged with silver wire. Everyone who can use a bow we have arrows with blessed silver arrowheads. We don't know how well holy water will work but we have a few vials of that. And finally comes the main course. Garlic cloves. Carry these with you so they wont attack you."

"Kiary, Ginryu, we though Angel attacked you both." Kadak said

"No, she is waiting at the entrance to the citadel for us. She will help us locate the vampire who turned her." She said.

"Ok we have some stuff to pass out and we will head out." Kadak said

Soon after, the remaining group of travelers set out to kill the unknown enemy. Moving swiftly they arrived to see Angel sitting down by the door. Her eyes closed she looked as if she were asleep.

"So now what?" Kadak asked

"Now you follow. Now you listen to yourself."

Angel opens her eyes.

"Now is the time to run."

She stands up and walks into the dark halls of the old citadel. The rest followed her in. The walls were dank from wet soil. Torches lit the way for them all too see. They traversed the halls to see a large door. It stood 12 feet in height. Angel stood at the base.

"This is your last chance to run." Angel said

With a single hand she pushed the door open. No light could wash through the darkness on the other side. She stepped in and disappeared. The rest that stood outside looked at each other to see who would be the first to follow suite. With her sword drawn Kiary walked through the doorway.

Inside she could see nothing it was too dark for even her torch to shed light upon her surroundings. More walked in till torches all around them lit up. There before them sat a large man. He sat on a throne of human bones and blood. Beside him was Angel. As they all were in the room the doors behind them closed and locked.

"Ha hah hah hah hah. You have done well my pet. Now sit and wait for your turn." He spoke

Angel sat down; they saw she was wearing a chain collar keeping her to the wall.

"Angel what is this?" Kadak said

"So you still call her angel. She has changed a lot in a week, very submissive too. I tell her to round up a group of people and she does exactly what she is told." He spoke

They all drew their weapons and stood their ground. Taking defensive positions arrows went flying. Few struck their mark. The silver burned at his flesh. But he brushed them off and his wounds healed themselves.

"Throw the barrage!" Kadak yelled from behind.

All the people in the front line threw vials of holy water at him.

"Now that won't do." He said

With his mind the bottles stopped in the air. Everyone stood in awe at what transpired. He walked up to one bottle and pulled it out of the air and walked to where Angel was sitting.

"You all are entertaining me. But I have noticed that none of you are attacking the one that led you all here."

He held the bottle over her and let drops of it hit her. It sizzled on contact. The burns grew over her as he continued to pour the liquid upon her. Her cries grew louder as he still talked.

"Even though she betrayed you all and brought you to your death you wont attack her."

"STOP IT!" one from the group yelled "Stop hurting her."

He held the bottle still. No more fell upon her. He walked forward and threw the bottle to the ground. Angel was sobbing from the pain as he stood before the group of hunters.

"Well is that enough to get you all riled up. Come on attack me."

They rushed him. Swords slashing and people dodging out of the way from his attacks, each hit burned a cut into him. The vampire threw some back hitting the wall. A quick stab came from behind him. He grimaced in pain as he turned quickly to the one who caused him pain. A tall elvan woman stood with sword and shield. He picked her up by the neck and held her over him. He squeezed her throat closed. Smiling as she kicked and struggled in pain.

The group attacked him stabbing and casting spells upon him. He stood unfazed laughing. The man pulled the elvaan close to him and spoke.

"You know I always had a thing for elvaan blood. And a female blood is always the best."

He opened his mouth, his fangs lengthened as he breathed out. Ginryu was fixated on his teeth. Her mind was frantic not knowing what will happen and what is happening. All of the sounds happening were being drowned out, either the lack of oxygen or because she was panicking. But something was ringing, a voice. It was faint but she could hear something being shouted.

"…ooo… …innnn…"

It got louder. The shouting kept coming till she felt herself falling.

"STOP IT NOW!"

Angel was clawing at the restraints on her neck. Her fingers were too weak to pry it off but she kept thrusting forward trying to pull it out of the wall.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!"

He dropped Ginryu to the ground.

"You stupid child. How dare you defy me!"

He slowly walked towards her.

"After all I have given you."

Angel continued to struggle at her collar. Her neck was bleeding from her pulling at it. A circular cut lined her neck.

He grabbed her collar by the chain and ripped it out of the wall. Like a whip he threw her around the room. Smashing her into the walls and floor. He lets go of the chain and moves on.

"I will deal with you after I am done with these people."

"No."

Angel lies face down on the ground. Her body is cut, broken, and bruised. Bones have been fractured and broken. She gathers what strength she has left and pushes her self up.

"I may have lead them to their death. But I wont let you be the one to end their lives."

"How are you going to stop me? You can't even get up no less hold a sword."

"Who said I would use a sword?"

She huddled her self to her knees.

"I know what you are. Simple weapons wont hurt you. Holy relics you can repel. But there is something you forgot to take into account. You are a vampire."

"So? You even told them I was a vampire. What will that accomplish?"

"Vampires are not of the living. Nor are they dead. They are animated corpses by the use of a curse. You are undead. Death can negate pain and tolerate plagues."

She leaned back and looked around to her forgotten friends. She puts her hands together and speaks again with light and wind flowing around her.

"Death cannot be touched by the healing light of the mages."

"You WENTCH!"

She finishes casting the spell. A blue aura flashes around her and envelopes the vampire. The healing light sears into his flesh scarring and burning all over his body. He dashes towards Angel grabbing her head and tossing her aside like a rag doll. She hits the other side of the room with a thud. She lies motionless on the ground. The damage from the one cure spell could be seen to have a strong impact on him. The others did not waste their chance.

Flurries of curing spells were cast upon the vampire. He tried to fight back but with each spell cast he was pushed back in pain. He had become so weakened that the melee attacks could hit and do damage to him. Soon he found himself overwhelmed.

"How could this happen. I am too strong to be simply be beaten by a bunch of travelers."

With the last of his strength he ran for the doors. He pushed them open and charged out into the halls.

"Don't let him get away!" Noxes' yelled

Kadak rushed to Angel. She lied there motionless. The blunt trauma caused from her being thrown around knocked her out cold.

"Angel wake up." Kadak said

"Leave her alone. She has betrayed us. She shall die just like we will kill the other one." Chster said.

Angel opened her eyes slowly to scan her surroundings. She saw a few teammates around her while a few others were guarding the doors. She moved her arm to push herself up. As she slowly got up a foot came down on her back thrusting her back down.

"You're not going anywhere. As long as that thing still walks you cannot be trusted." Chster spoke.

"Well she did show us how to beat him. She did turn against him." Amand said

Angel squirmed under Chster's foot.

"His heart." She faintly spoke. "You must pierce his heart to finish him."

"So if that will kill him it will kill you too?" Chster asked

"Yes it will." She answered

He kicked her over so she lay on her back. He drew his sword and held it over her.

"I'm sorry but it must be done this way."

"Chster stop."

"No Ginryu this must end now."

With his attention off of her she moved quickly. With a spin she knocked him to the ground. She got up on her feet looking wobbly.

"Please forgive my behavior. But I must make things right."

With that she took off down the hallways. The rest just looked as she moved out of sight so fast.

"Damnit."

Kiary took out her bow and chased after her. Further down the hallways Angel caught up with the vampire.

"You don't think you'll be getting out of this do you?" Angel said

"Heh, do you think you'll get out of their alive either?"

"I don't plan on it. With everything I have you won't get out of this place to harm another person."

She took a battle stance facing him. He lunged at her she side stepped to dodge his attack. As he passed her she dropped low sliding in her foot to trip him. He hit the floor face first. Angry he charged again but she spun around him throwing sharp jabs in his back.

"Damnit. How could I have let this much slip by? You and your friends will not be the death of me."

"You talk too much."

"Angel!"

She turns to see who it is. Her moment of frailty is exploited completely. He grabs her holding her still. Kiary rushes up to see the vampire use Angel as a human shield.

"Well look what we have here. If you want your precious Angel to live you better drop your bow and leave."

He drew a finger across her throat scratching it. Angel looked directly at Kiary. Kiary stood with her bow drawn silver arrow aimed at them both. Angel closed her eyes and spoke.

"Please."

Her voice echoed through the halls as a swift strike struck flesh. Kiary's arrow hit its mark. Hitting Angel in the chest it passed through and caught the vampire in the heart too. He screamed in agony as he slowly melted into ash. She fell back into the darkness with Kiary's arrow still in her chest. She landed on her side looking up at the ceiling. Kiary rushed over to her aid but it was too late.

"But then what happened?" A child spoke

"I think that is enough for tonight."

"Awww, but we want to know how it ends."

"Now kids you'll just have to wait till tomorrow night."

The kids all got up and walked out of the room. The woman who sat in the chair who read from a tomb closed her book and got up. She walked to a table and laid the book down.

"I may have to add another chapter to this story soon." She said

A knock at her door rang through the room.

"Come in." She called

The door opened and in stepped a mithra woman.

"I came to see if the rumors were true."

The other woman turned to the visitor.

"It is you. I have looked in all of cities to see if you were still around."

Legal notice, I do not own FFXI, It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


End file.
